Collide
by Holywoodunderfed
Summary: In the finale to the Speak series, Max and Warren will never be the same, Jamie and Stella run into a roadblock, Victoria loses herself, Dakota faces her own mortality, and Chloe is being hunted. With so many problems and so few solutions, something has got to give. These lives will collide. Book 3 of 3. (Also a self-insert).
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

_**Warren**_

 **May 19th, 2015**

 **4:54 p.m.**

"You're leaving now?!"

"Yes!" Max replied breathlessly. She packed vigorously and unapologetically. She scrambled to find clothes and the valuables she needed for her trip.

"I thought you weren't leaving for another week! Why are you acting so irrationally?"

They were just getting intimate. He had just come home from work at the Radioshack downtown. They were good, he thought. She was in a good mood, he was too. It had been an easy day and he couldn't wait to come home to her.

Within minutes, they were kissing. Their heated breaths mixed together and they fell intertwined into their bed.

They had moved in with Chloe and Kyle. Both of them were visiting Joyce, David and AJ. They were guarenteed time alone.

Then, Max freaked out. When Warren stripped off his shirt and tossed it aside, Max's pupils dilated. For most couples, this was a good sign. For Max, this meant she was on the urge of a breakdown.

Warren immediately fell to the side. Max started crying hysterically. Warren's attempts to calm her were futile. Within minutes, she had drug her suitcase out of the closet and began packing.

Warren should have felt embarrassed. He was standing shirtless in the bedroom. His "little guy" still stood out in full attention. Instead, he only felt panic.

This has become almost a new normal for them. They would attempt to get intimate, and then someone would interrupt it.

"Max, maybe Chloe was right! We should talk about this!"

Max shook her head. The tears streamed violently down both of her cheeks. "It's hopeless, Warren! Everytime I look at you, all I see is Brooke on top of you. _Doing things to you._ I just can't take it anymore! I have to get out of here."

And then suddenly, she was packed. She heaved her suitcase off of the floor and fast-walked to the apartment's front door.

Warren gave chase. "What does that mean? Where does that leave us?"

She took her keys out of her pocket and tossed them to Warren. It was pure reaction that forced him to catch them. "I don't know. I have to go. I can't look at you anymore without her haunting me!"

"But we're still together right? Max and Warren?"

"I don't know," she muttered. She opened the door quickly and barreled out. Warren grabbed her elbow before she could get too far.

"Max, please. I love you," he pleaded.

Max turned to look at him. She placed a hand on his face and pulled him in for a hard kiss. Warren couldn't help but feel a bitter taste.

When she broke the kiss, her eyes bore into his with an intensity he rarely saw. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

Without another word, she left.

 _ **Brooke**_

 **June 5th, 2015**

 **2:03 p.m.**

"Prisoner #0715? You have a visitor."

Brooke scoffed. The prison guards here are so overly formal it's almost cringe-worthy.

She wonders who would pay her a visit. She knew that even when she started that plan last year that her parents would virtually disown her if she were caught. Needless to day, she hasn't seen them for months. She highly doubted that it would be them again. They both hated that their only daughter was reduced to a fellon. That fact alone besmirched any reputation they had.

And they hated her for it.

Not that Brooke was willing to allow herself any sort of pity party. In her darkest heart, she was proud of what she did. If anything, her only regret is that she didn't kill that bitch or her interrupting boyfriend, for that matter.

"Sure," she said. She stood up from her cot and shook off the stiffness in her joints. She cracked her neck. Ah, that felt good. "I could use someone to talk to besides you, Rick."

"I'm flattered. Let's go."

Unceremoniously, the guard put her handcuffs on her. Slowly, they walked to the visitors section. Once there, Rick dropped her off to the senior guard, Summer.

Summer gruffly took her by the elbow and led her to an interrogation room instead. Brooke shot the guard a confused look, but Summer ignored her. She cuffed Brooke to a metal bar and gruffly muttered, "Wait here."

Brooke watched Summer turn off the security camera in the corner. That act certainly gained Brooke's attention. This was definitely something different.

A hooded figure opened the door next to Summer. After a nod, Summer left back through the door. Brooke was sure that she was behind the glass, watching her and the hooded figure.

Brooke was silent, watchful over this person. From the figure, she could assume this was a man. The man grabbed the chair and softly sat. He reached into the pocket of his dark hoodie and pulled out some photos. Almost all of them were photos of the girl that put her in here. Most of them dated, one or two of them with the boy who she almost killed.

"Tell me everything you know about Chloe Price."

Brooke cocked an eyebrow, but before she could fully react, the man dropped his hood. Brooke knew enough about past news stories to remember that this man was Damon Merrick.

She told him everything.


	2. I: Fragile

**A/N: Since Everchanging, (the story mostly about Chloe/myself) was told in first person, chapters written in Chloe or my perspective will be in first person. Everybody else in third person. It might be confusing, but that's how I wrote the chapter so…**

* * *

 _ **Kyle**_

 **May 19th, 2015**

 **7:23 p.m.**

It had been a long day. Chloe and I had decided to visit the baby at Joyce's. I'm not usually one who thinks infants are adorable, but this one was undeniably so.

He was quiet. I joked he was the exact opposite of Chloe. She hit me, naturally.

Life was looking up. Chloe, Max, Warren and I had all moved in together. I'm taking college classes on an athletic scholarship just a half an hour's drive from the apartment. Our friends just lived a couple blocks away, and all of us were becoming the adults we're (hopefully) close to being.

The best part is Chloe. We've really started to find our groove in our relationship. We're starting to rub off on each other more and more. She's become more patient and rational. I've become a little more devil may care. Hell, she gave me some ink the other day on my left forearm. It's just a logo of a band I like, but it's still pretty sick.

Chloe is loving the big sister role. She's almost constantly talking about him or is over to see him. It's like she wishes she were still living with David and Joyce again. I joke it's because she doesn't have to wake up in the middle of the night to stop his crying. I'm probably more than a little right about that.

Needless to say, life is good for us right now.

AJ needed to take a bath and get ready for bed. We said our goodbyes and left Joyce's quietly. We ran through the light rain to dive into her truck.

"I'll be honest," I said to Chloe as we climbed in the car. "I usually think all infants look like little gremlins, but your brother is actually pretty cute."

"Right?" Chloe stuck the key in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. She also got some new ink on her left shoulder. AJ's initials stuck out beside the strap of her tank top. "I usually think the same way. But AJ is the best looking thing, since, well-"

"Me?"

"Jeez. Narcissist much? I was going to say Chris Hemsworth."

"Sure, you were. I totally believe you."

She turned down the street towards our apartment. We didn't live too far from her parents, but we wanted to give Max and Warren time alone. We weren't blind. We saw that they were having problems since the whole Brooke thing. Maybe some time to themselves would be good for them.

"Don't be getting any ideas, babe," Chloe warned me.

Yes, we've started doing that.

"What do you mean?"

"Just because AJ's cute doesn't mean I want a kid."

Well, I didn't expect this. We've never had the "possibility of kids" talk before. Was this the right time for that?

"I mean, I don't want to have a kid right now either. No way."

"Yeah. Me either."

She drove on. I could tell both of us were very carefully going over our next words.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever want to have kids?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "Maybe someday? I definitely _do not_ want any anytime soon. But I'm open to the possibility in like, ten years."

"Thank God."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

"You know what that means?" Chloe asked enthusastically.

"What does that mean?"

She slipped her right hand into my left. "We're perfect together."

"I think my cliché qualities are hella rubbing off on you."

"I could say the same."

Chloe and I stared at the gas station as we waited at the red light. "I don't have any money right now, but are you thinking what I'm thinking?" After her thought, the light turned green. She sped off towards the apartment.

"We're going to need some condoms?"

"I think that's one of my turn ons."

"Condoms?!"

"No, you idiot. When you predict what I'm-"

She stopped her train of thought when we saw Warren. He was sitting on the doorstep. Even from the parking lot, we could see him staring morosly at his hands. The rain soaked through his clothes, but he didn't give a damn.

Max's car wasn't there.

"Shit," we said together.

We got out of the truck and walked over to him. We each sat beside him, Chloe on his left, me on his right.

"What's wrong, man?" I asked tentatively.

"She's gone."

In his hands, was a black box.

 _ **Jamie**_

 **May 24th, 2015**

 **12:56 p.m.**

For the first time in a while, Jamie and Stella were able to spend the day together. Finals had been hell for Stella. Who knew college would be so hard? Well, nearly everyone, but that's beside the point.

Jamie was looking forward to spending the day together, just relaxing. Stella had been very stressed about her grades. Anxious even. He had planned a day for them.

He felt a little guilty. Their mutual friend, Warren, was going through a very tough time. In fact, none of the entire group had heard from Max since she suddenly left for Seattle just about a week ago.

There was only so much they could do for Warren. It was almost as if he were in denial. He kept wanting to call Max, only the few times he did it would go straight to voicemail. He swore up and down that she was coming back, but the more time past, the longer it took her to not show up, just broke Warren even more.

He wasn't the same guy. He sat around the apartment eating pastries. He barely got out of bed unless he had to work or go to the bathroom.

There was little he or anyone else could do. Jamie wished he could do more. At some point, though, he realized he had to take care of himself and his girlfriend, who he loved dearly.

They had spent the morning together at Steph's. She and Samantha had offered the upstairs of their two story loft for them over the summer. They obviously wouldn't need it once they were in college.

After breakfast, they sat on the couch to snuggle and watch one of her favorite movies.

The only problem is, Jamie had an unnerving feeling that Stella was still stressed. She seemed distracted and a little irritated, like she had something bothering her.

"Hey," Jamie said whilst pausing the flick. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Um, yeah. Can I run to the bathroom first?"

"Sure." Jamie sat there. He mindlessly read fanfiction while he waited. He couldn't concentrate on the words or the characters he loved. He was too preoccupied with worries of Stella.

In speaking of which, his girlfriend walked slowly out of the bathroom. She bit her lip. This was her tell. Jamie knew she felt nervous or even anxious if she was doing this.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no easy way to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

Stella silently handed him something. This something was small and plastic. After giving her a questioning look, Jamie concentrated on the plastic.

He didn't know how to react to the sight of the little plus.

 _ **Victoria**_

 **May 27th, 2015**

 **9:30 p.m.**

Finally. It had been a while since she had been able to spend time with Nathan. She had been aching to feel him. To smell him. To taste him.

She dressed up all sexy for the occasion. A fancy black sleeveless shirt showing the bare minimum of cleavage, a black mini skirt and heels. What could she say? Black fit her well.

Nathan dressed up handsome as well. He was freshly groomed and trimmed. He smelled of cologne. He wore a white shirt under a denim jacket and dress pants.

Victoria licked her lips in anticipation. This should be a crazy night. Nights with him almost always were.

Still, there was an aching thought in her mind. Some sort of anxiety she couldn't shake off.

Maybe it was the distance. Nathan was off at some college that his father recommended. It didn't matter where, but when he was an hour away, she ached for him.

He had been pretty quiet tonight. Not that that was unusual. Nathan wasn't known for being the most extraverted man in the world, but she was used to him complaining at least once by now.

She didn't mind. As long as he was with her.

She uncrossed her legs and recrossed them in the opposite way. She was anxious to go home and continue this night. Consummate it, if you will.

They had finished eating and were waiting on the service to bring the check. Once he arrived, Nathan took the check graciously and paid for it all, plus tip. Slightly unusual, considering he didn't even let her bluff like she was going to pay it. Not that he ever lets her.

Was something wrong?

She made to leave but he hesitated. He didn't look like he wanted to leave just yet. "I, uh, need to talk to you, Victoria."

She sat down hard. She recrossed her legs. All hopes of a fun night were dashed in favor of anxious thoughts. "What is it?"

"It's nothing you did, it's just that-"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Not exactly…"

"Nathan, it's a simple yes or no."

"Well, yes, but-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she stood. She couldn't believe this was happening! The audacity! She tried to stomp away but his hand on her forearm stopped her.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Let me explain!"

"What's there to explain?"

"Victoria, I'm gay!"


	3. II: We'll Never Be the Same

_**Dakota**_

 **May 30th, 2015**

 **1:32 p.m.**

"Hey, are you finally up?"

Dakota kept her eyes shut tight. Maybe if she ignored her sister then she'd go away. Lately, she has been an annoying nuisance. Dakota didn't want anything to do with her.

"I know you're awake."

Dakota sighed. She felt her bed sink just a little from the weight of Piper sitting next to her. "What do you want, Piper?" she mumbled.

She allowed her eyes to part just enough to see her step sister. Piper considered her with her kind emerald eyes. She had been a lot nicer to her lately, for whatever reason.

Piper looked cute today. She's recently changed her style up from random geek merch like Captain America and Legend of Zelda to band t-shirts and tank tops with crude designs. It also took her sixteen years to discover Dakota's favorite make up, eyeliner. Dakota probably has Chloe to thank for the outfits, but it's working for her little step-sister.

She wore a white Linkin Park shirt under a denim jacket and leggings. She tossed her long raven black hair haphazardly over her right shoulder.

"I'm worried about you."

"Isn't everyone?" Dakota replied sarcastically.

"I'm being serious."

"I am too."

Piper sighed. "You've become such a pessimist lately. More than usual anyway.

"Wouldn't you in my situation?"

"I know you're sick," Piper patted her gently on the shoulder. "But you've been lying in bed for the past month."

"I know but-"

"Dakota, you can't spend the rest of your life isolated."

"I almost died, Piper!" she felt herself burst into tears. Anytime she thought of that day, she always broke down. She still felt the punches. She still felt the baseball bat strike her skull. She'll never forget the horrible feeling that she was going to die. She just knew.

And then she woke up in the hospital. Apparently, Chloe and Kyle had saved her life, as well as the lives of Max and Warren.

Since, she'd fallen apart. She knew it, but she didn't want to do anything about it. Hell, she never even thanked Chloe or Kyle. She wasn't even sure if she was thankful she survived. Not with the nightmares she's had.

"I know, and that sucks. But you lived. You have like a second chance."

"Ha," she laughed sardonically. "Second chance. You and I both know that I have Huntington's. I'm not going to live long anyway."

"Yeah, trust me, I know. Ever since the… Well… you know… You haven't been the same. In fact, I doubt you've been out of the house once since graduation."

Dakota sighed. "I can't be the same." She finally propped herself onto her elbow to really look at Piper. "You don't understand what it's like."

Dakota sat up and her sister sat next to her.

"I know," Piper muttered. "But I also know what it's like living with the knowledge that I'm going to outlive you. I know what it's like to watch you sit around, afraid that every little step you take will kill you."

"You can't blame me for being paranoid."

"I can blame you for wasting away. You're not at Stage 2 yet. I miss when you were carefree and did whatever the hell you want. I miss whenever you bounced off the walls and brought random girls home."

"You just want a reason to bitch at me don't you?"

"Maybe a little," she smirked. "But you know what I mean. You only have a limited time. Live it."

Dakota knew she was right. She had been walking on eggshells since the day she came home from the hospital. It was like living life while wrapped in bubble wrap. It was possible, but there was no way it was a nice way to live.

She was scared now. She knew then she wasn't invincible, but she knew that she had a limited time.

But that was before all the shit happened. Before she faced Death's Door.

They say her heart stopped momentarily.

"I don't know…"

"I know it's not easy."

"Tell me about it. It's not just me either. Brooke took something from almost all of us. Max walked out on Warren, Warren's depressed, Chloe told me she's had nightmares, and so has Kyle. Hell, he even has that scar. We'll never be the same, Piper. Not even me. I can't be that girl anymore."

"No," Piper reluctantly agreed. "But you can be better. You can be less careless, smarter. But you can still have fun. You can still spend time with your friends."

Dakota once again knew she was right. She had completely abandoned the other people in her life. Sure, she texted all of them now and then to see how they were doing. But she hasn't seen them in weeks. She felt incredibly bad about Warren, and, according to Chloe, he's been doing nothing but mope around. Now that she thinks about it, it sounds oddly like her.

That revelation finally pushed her towards epiphany. She had a purpose now.

Swiftly, she grabbed Piper and pulled her into a hug. "You're right. I should live my life, no matter how little time I have. And don't tell me, "I told you so.'"

"Oh, come on! That's the best part!"

"Fine, this one time."

"I told you!"

After one last little hug, Piper got up off Dakota's bed. Just before she could leave, Dakota stopped her. "Hey, little sis, you mind giving me a ride?"

"I guess. Where do you need to go?"

"Chloe's. I need to talk to Warren."

* * *

45 minutes later, and after a fresh shower and a change of clothes, Dakota climbed into Piper's hand-me-down red Thunderbird. She felt good in a black t shirt with a white Reynolds logo (her dad's skateboard managerial firm). The shirt was oversized, so naturally she tied the end of the shirt above the waist. She also wore denim shorts and black converse. She decided to pull up her clean hair back into her familiar twin buns.

As good as it felt to get out of the house, she was also paranoid. Every step was another invitation for her death. Every car that passed. Every bug that pollinated a flower. She forgot how scary the world could be.

Yet she was determined to push through. She might never be the Dakota of yesteryear, but she could still find that part of herself that was charismatic. The part that was bursting with energy at every fiber.

"Carpe Diem," she whispered to herself. She quietly, yet firmly gave Piper directions to Chloe's apartment. Minutes later, Piper dropped her off on the bottom landing. After maneuvering her way to the farthest bottom floor apartment, 600 D, she rang the doorbell lightly.

A minute or so later, Chloe herself opened the door. She looked good, even in her ubër casual clothes. She wore a dark blue tank top and grey sweat pants. Her hair looked disheveled and Dakota could be half-certain she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Am I… interrupting something?"

Chloe chuckled. "No, uh, that was over a while ago. We've been asleep for the past 20 or so minutes? Anyway, what's up? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that. Is Warren here?"

"Yeah, he was taking a nap, I think. It's probably a good thing if you wake him up now anyway. All he does is sleep."

"Rad," Dakota replied quietly. After a nod, Chloe stepped out of the way to let Dakota inside.

"I'm gonna go back to Kyle and I's room and get some sleep. I'm hella tired."

"Cool, I'll just talk to Warren. Say hi to Kyle for me?"

"You can say it yourself if you're still here when we wake up. It's good seeing you, Dakota."

"You too. Oh, and Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

There was a look in Dakota's eyes. An intensity that led Chloe to immediately understand what she was thanking her for.

"You're welcome."

After matching smiles, her blue-haired friend disappeared in a different room. Of course, Dakota assumed that that room was Chloe/Kyle's.

Dakota took the opportunity to look around. The apartment was certainly bigger on the inside. The living room was spacious enough to fit a max of 8 people. It was plainly decorated. Well, besides the multiple Chloe phrases/graffiti on the walls. Dakota was sure if Max were in the right state of mind she'd do some serious interior decorating. There was a cute little kitchen area to the side, but that was irrelevant at the moment.

She was more concerned with the four faux oak doors around the living room. One of them, Dakota knew, was Chloe and Kyle's room. One of them is probably a bathroom (she couldn't imagine four people sharing one bathroom. Yuck). One of them should be Max and Warren's room.

Dakota hesitated before choosing the far left door.

She knocked lightly. "Warren? It's Dakota."

No answer. Dakota thought about moving on to a different door, but she considered how Warren must be feeling and tried again.

"Warren? Come on, it's me."

She felt ridiculous. But Chloe also said he was asleep. Maybe she should just go in?

"I'm coming in, okay? Put some pants on," she joked.

Cautiously, she opened the door and scanned the room. Luckily she had indeed walked into Max and Warren's room. It was a mess, but Dakota would be surprised if it wasn't. All of Max's stuff was gone, even her polaroids. Dakota guessed this was their friends doing. Staring at photos of Max would only add to Warren's misery.

"Hey, War. You awake?"

Ironically, Dakota imitated her sister nearly an hour earlier when she slowly sat beside Warren on the bed. She cautiously, yet affectionately touched his shoulder. "I have a feeling you're awake."

"What do you want, Dakota?" He didn't ask in a hostile way. He sounded fatigued.

"I just want to talk, Warren."

"I don't really feel like it."

"You really do miss her." That much was obvious, but she knew it would get him talking.

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically.

Dakota wasn't proud she was right. "She'll be back, you know."

"How do you know?" he couldn't help but let his hope show.

"It's a little bit of an intuition. But it's based on how I know Max. You and I have both heard how much Chloe complained about Max going away to Seattle. 'Running from her problems'. The only time I've seen her _run to a problem_ was for you. Twice might I add. Once when you were with Brooke, next when you disappeared. Both times, she left everything behind to have you back."

Warren took a moment to consider it. "I suppose you're right. How do we know this time won't be different? What if she's so successful after the show that she never comes back?"

He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. On an impulse, she layed down beside him and offered her arms. Warren reluctantly slid into them.

Dakota did not mean anything by the gesture besides comfort. She only wanted to be there for him as a friend. The thought didn't even occur to her that her and Max were former lovers.

"We don't know, War." She slowly stroked his long hair. Dude was overdue for a haircut. Maybe she could trim him up later.

"But, we do know that she cares about you more than anyone else. Besides maybe Chloe."

He didn't say anything, but she could tell he was listening.

"You can't spend the rest of her life waiting for her, Warren. I know we're all hurting from that fiasco, but that doesn't mean we can't still live our lives. It took me until today to realize that, while we might never be the same, that doesn't mean we can't better ourselves from what happened." She decided to joke. "I can guarentee you one thing though, if she comes back, it'll be before I die."

After a chuckle and a deep sigh, Warren nodded. "You're right. I can't keep lying here and waiting. I need to get out of this damn apartment for once."

After that, Dakota released him. "So, ice cream? I'll buy."

He smiled, "Yeah, let's do it."


	4. III: Parents

_**Jamie**_

 **May 24th, 2015**

 **1:13 p.m.**

After the shock wore off, Jamie finally turned to Stella. She seemed anxious for his reaction.

"Are you… pregnant?"

"I believe so. I haven't had my period since the week before prom."

"I don't understand. We used protection…"

"I haven't been with anyone else." Stella's hand slid into his own. He took it without even thinking about it.

"I trust you."

"The only explanation I could think of is the condom broke. I've heard that can happen."

"We were pretty excited to do it that night."

"Yeah. We were."

The two of them hesitated. Neither of them knew what to think. Let alone know what the other one thought.

"How long have you known?" Jaime found himself asking.

"Quite a while," Stella confided. "I kept double and triple thinking, just hoping that they were all wrong. No matter how many different tests I used, they all came out with the same result."

Jamie let that sink in for a moment. A concern was pressing on him. They had both only just graduated high school. And now she's pregnant? They literally took every precaution they could've taken that night, and the result of their forward thinking is Stella becoming knocked up.

He wasn't upset with Stella. Nor angry. He was more disappointed in the unfortunate circumstances that life had chosen to bestow upon him.

"What are we going to do about… the baby?"

"I've been thinking about that for weeks. I'll be lucky if my parents don't disown me. Let alone let you live."

The two young adults thought about this for a while. It was true that late last year, when Jamie met Tiffany and Roderick, they had warmed up almost instantely to him. It was also true that the Hills were also very well off. They had jokingly warned Jamie that if anything were to happen to their daughter… well, it wouldn't be pretty.

It doesn't look like it's going to be pretty anytime soon.

"I also don't believe in abortion," Stella continued thoughtfully.

"So that leaves us two options," Jamie negotiated. "We either keep the baby, or put it up for adoption."

Stella nodded. She seemed to consider for a little longer. Jamie put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her in close to comfort her. "No pressure, okay? Whatever you decide to do I'll be right here to support you."

"You always know how to make me feel better," she leaned her head on his shoulder and the two let themselves relax for a few minutes. Or at least attempt to relax.

"I think I want to talk to our friends, and maybe my parents before I make a decision. And you should think of what you want too. It's your child just as much as it is mine."

"I'll do anything you want to do. I'd like to believe I can live with whatever decision you come to."

After declaring this, Stella pulled him into a soft, yet passionate kiss. Once they mutually broke apart, Stella informed him, "I'm going to use the girl's room again. Will you text Kyle and see if they're busy?"

"Sure, have fun," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll try."

He allowed himself a small smile. This news is incredibly big. He still couldn't believe that Stella is pregnant. In fact, it feels like he should be angry at Stella for keeping this from him for over a month, but he couldn't and wouldn't make himself be mad at her.

He could sympathize with Stella. This suddenly happens to her. He knew she would have to face disappointment from her parents and most of their peers. He didn't want to subjugate her to any judgement he was sure others would bestow upon her.

 _Jamie: Hey, what's up?_

 _Kyle: Not much. Finally convinced Warren to eat something. You?_

 _Jaime: Stella and I have news. You mind if we come over?_

 _Kyle: Come on over dude._

Some time later, the couple found themselves in the Kyle's living room. Kyle and Chloe sat on the couch, Chloe slightly leaning into Kyle while his arm encircled her waist. Jamie had his arm casually over Stella's shoulder, but he didn't feel casual.

They had some small talk for awhile. Their friends seemed to have noticed that there was something on their minds.

Of course, Chloe's curiosity eventually overcame her. "So what's this big news?"

"I'm, uh, pregnant," Stella whispered.

Both Kyle and Chloe sent the two confused looks.

"She's pregnant," Jamie repeated.

Both of their friends eyes widened. Chloe shifted off Kyle and sat normally on the couch. She wolf whistled while Kyle shook his head.

"What are you gonna do?" Kyle inquired.

"We're not sure," Stella informed. "It's between adoption and raising the baby. I dunno."

"Have you talked to your parents?"

"God no," Stella sighed. "I'm afraid of what they'll say."

Each person took some time to gather their thoughts. "I'm not going to tell you how to live your life," Chloe began. "But I say keep the shithead. Yeah, it'll be hella expensive. But if any couple can survive it, it's you two. Besides, my mom and dad did the same thing you two did, and they turned out fine. Mostly."

And at that moment, Stella wondered what Jamie would be like as a father.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Jamie swallowed nervously. It was time to face the music. Both Stella and himself agreed along with their friends that they'd keep the baby a secret. Only their closest friends would know as well as their parents.

Informing Jamie's parents wasn't that troublesome. They were shocked, of course. However, they quickly recovered and offered their full support, no matter what Stella and Jamie chose to do with their grandchild.

Stella wanted to wait to tell her parents until Jamie was by her side. Jamie certainly wasn't excited to break the news, but it had to be done.

After he knocked, and her parents let him in, they all sat to eat dinner.

Dinner carried agonizingly slow. There was casual discussion about politics or something. Jamie wasn't paying much attention. He was too involved with his anxiety to care about the government.

He waited as impatiently as possible for Stella to start. It was like a band-aid, he wanted it to be ripped off.

"Is something bothering you two? You each seem distant," Tiffany asked.

"It's almost like you're the ones exploring Mars," Roderick chuckled.

It dawned on Jamie that the previous conversation was about the government no longer funding NASA. A subject Roderick was very interested in.

"Yeah, there is," Stella, perhaps subconsciously, grabbed his hand. Jamie was thinking the same thing. He tried to squeeze her hand gently to relax her. Hopefully it worked.

Stella drew in a deep breath.

"What's wrong, honey?" her mom inquired.

Roderick frowned. "Is something the matter at school?"

"No, nothing like that. I'll just come right out and say it. I'm pregnant."

Tiffany immediately dropped the wine glass she was holding. The sound caused all the dinner patrons to flinch. Jamie had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Roderick quietly mumbled that he "would get that". He grabbed a broom and dustpan. Jamie was surprised, he thought for sure he was going to explode on them.

"What," Tiffany began, "the _fuck_ did you just say?"

Jamie blinked. Stella's head resembled a tomato.

"I'm… uh…"

"Stella, how could you be so _stupid?"_

At this point, Jamie wished that Roderick would yell at them instead. It would be less scary than the cold fury Tiffany was showing them.

"It was an accident! The condom ripped!"

"I don't care! Your father and I have half a mind to disown you!"

"Wait," Stella replies quietly. "You aren't going to disown me?"

Her mother gave them each a simmering look. "Not unless you do the right thing."

 _ **Max**_

 **June 9th, 2015**

 **7:54 p.m.**

Max was exhausted. Yet, the Fresh Face photography show was a major success. The entire show was organized around big shots in the photography world to see the up and coming talent.

Max was able to snatch 2nd place with her unique mixture of selfies. Her favorite one, one of Warren, helped push her into the Top 3.

She cared less about the placing, and more about meeting the famous photographers. She felt she rubbed the right elbows. Not to mention it helped that she had shots from all over the country thanks to her short stint working with Dakota's dad.

She got an offer to travel to Miami. She told them she'd think about it.

She sat in her childhood bedroom, Native American style. She pulled a little bit on the collar of her grey sweater.

She missed them. She missed all of them.

Max cycled quietly through photos of her friends. Chloe, Dakota, Steph, Sam, Kyle, Jamie, Mikey, Stella. All of them she had a photo with, a selfie with.

She missed all of them, but she missed Warren the most of all. Everyday, she let her eyes linger just enough on Warren's smiling face. Some days, she gently pressed her fingers directly where his cheek would be.

It was not exaggeration when she said she missed him.

The time away was good for her. She barely had any more nightmares, but she was left with an overwhelming ache. It was horrible those days when she did wake up in terror he wasn't there.

She wanted to text him a week ago to tell him she was sorry, but she dropped her phone in the toilet like a dumbass. It wasn't like she could rewind time. She was far too busy to buy a new phone, and she knew if she went to her parents to contact Warren then she would have to explain their problems. A conversation she did not want to have.

Max was torn. She wanted to take the opportunity, but she also missed her friends.

She let her fingers once again linger on the photo. The photo from Christmas just before they were together. Max remembered all too well feeling those butterflies. She remembers wishing more than anything he knew how she felt. Hoping that he would love her present.

She quietly lifted the photo and tucked it back into the scrapbook. The same scrapbook Warren got her.

" _Apes?" she chuckled._

" _What? They are noble, majestic creatures."_

Max smiled. She knew what she was going to do now.

Tomorrow morning, she was going home.


	5. IV: Homecoming

_**Victoria**_

 **May 27th, 2015**

 **9:42 p.m.**

"What are you saying?" Victoria sat back down hard on her seat. Nathan's revelation immediately slowed her irate roll and confused her. She felt numb by his revelation. It didn't make sense. As he explained his newfound discovery, Victoria just sat there. She was too stunned to say any cutting remarks.

She remembered all the times that she pushed herself on him physically and sexually. She always thought he wanted her. Now that she thought back, she remembered all the times that they were together. It always seemed to her that she put more effort than he did in their relationship. She always overlooked these thoughts, because, in her mind, they were too perfect for each other to have something like this happen to them.

This was supposed to be her love story, dammit. They were supposed to be perfect for each other. They were supposed to be together forever. Nathan Prescott and Victoria Chase. The Dream Team. The Perfect Couple.

As Nathan explained how he fell for some random guy at his college, Victoria felt heartbroken. This was not what she expected. This isn't what she wanted.

This wasn't what she deserved.

She felt betrayed. She felt hurt. And she no longer wanted him to know how she felt. He didn't deserve it. Not anymore.

She didn't say anything. When Nathan was done, she quietly stood up, pushed her chair in, and left.

And she never looked back.

 _ **Max**_

 **June 10th, 2015**

 **3:55 p.m.**

"There it is," Max whispered.

She had driven all morning and all afternoon to get back to Arcadia Bay. She didn't feel nervous at all until she arrived. Once she parked on the side of the road and stared down her door, she felt anxious.

What if it didn't go right? What if he already moved on? What if she still felt the same way, and he didn't?

Then she recalled the day she left. The anguish in Warren's voice. The fear in his eyes.

She loves him. That was never in doubt. She was just tired of being haunted by the events of last year. She didn't regret what she did, she only regretted breaking his heart.

But now, she's home. She's back where she belongs. She just hope he understands. Hopefully he'll understand why she didn't call him either. Or e-mail him. Or have contact with him before now.

Max knew she was just delaying. The longer she sat outside, the longer she could delay anything bad happening.

She couldn't let anything bad happen. She needed him. Now more than ever.

She took a deep breath. This is it. She can do it. _Just go in there and make things right, Max,_ she thought.

Slowly, she left the car. The afternoon summer sun beat down hard on her back and the nape of her neck, but Max pressed on.

When she approached the door, she wasn't sure what to do. She had her suitcase in hand, but she wasn't sure whether she should knock or just go in.

In the end, she decided that the way she would do it was to just open the door. Now that she thinks about it, she hopes it isn't locked. She's not sure she has her keys.

Fortunately, the door wasn't locked. She opened the door slowly to see her friends sitting on the couches, watching a movie. Specifically, Chloe and Kyle sat next to each other, and, to Max's surprise, Warren and Dakota sat next to each other.

"Who th-" Chloe started to demand before the four pairs of eyes stared disbelieving daggers at Max.

"Uh, hey guys," Max muttered awkwardly.

You could cut the tension with a knife. Max could tell that everyone in the room had questions for her. And they needed those answers, pronto.

None so much more than Warren, who looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Hey, uh, Chloe and Kyle," Dakota was the first to speak, "remember that, uh, _thing,_ we have to do?"

"Oh, yeah," Chloe confirmed. "The _thing._ "

She nudged Kyle. He looked at Max, then she saw realization dawn on his face.

"Oh, yeah. The _thing._ We better go do that."

Max apprecated the gesture. She knew what they were doing all along. She quietly sidestepped her three friends as they all left the apartment. For the first time in nearly a month, she was alone with Warren Graham.

She took a few cautious steps closer. "Hey, Warren. I'm so sorry."

To her massive surprise, Warren kissed her hard. She was surprised at first, but soon she reacted by kissing him back, just as intensely. This was how she dreamed they would reunite.

As suddenly as it started, is as suddenly as it ended. "I had to make sure it was you."

"Why wouldn't it be?" she whispered.

"After you left," he answered morosly, "I wasn't sure who you were anymore."

"Oh, Warren," she put a hand on his cheek, but he removed it and turned away. It was worse than she thought.

"I waited for you. Everyday I waited by the phone or stared at the door, just waiting for you to come back! But you never did, you never called! You never even e-mailed me."

"I tried," Max's voice broke. "I dropped my phone in the toilet my second day back. And I was just so busy that-"

"Seriously?" Warren sighed. "That's the worst excuse I've ever-"

Quickly, Max dug her phone out of her pocket. She had a feeling this would happen. "Here." She grabbed his hand and forced the phone in his hand. "Try to turn on for yourself."

Skeptically, Warren tried to turn the phone on. It was successful, somewhat. It would turn on, but it would say that Max needed to insert a SIM card. Warren gave her another disbelieving look, but when he checked the SIM card slot, he found it currently occupied.

"Okay, Max, I believe you."

"Thank you, Warren." Max took another risk by stepping closer. She grabbed his hand gently, and he took it.

"I know I broke your heart, Warren. I broke my own heart too. It was so hard for me to be without you. But I just knew that as soon as I was done with photography in Seattle, you would be here. I don't deserve you, Warren. But I do love you. And I will never let Brooke, or anyone else stand in our way again."

"Thank you, Max." There was a relief in his voice that calmed her down. Hopefully that meant he believed her. "I love you, too. Please, never do that again."

"I won't." She grabbed his handsome chin delicately and turned it downwards towards her. They kiss they shared was chaste, but it said more than the two could ever put in words.

"I promise. Besides," she said while running a hand down his chest. "I think I'm ready. If you get what I'm saying."

"Really?" Warren squeaked.

Max smirked. "Yes. Really."

 _ **AJ**_

 **June 10th**

 **3:48 p.m.**

Baby AJ layed in his crib, contently dozing away. He had been put in his crib by Momma just about an hour ago to take his nappie. He was more than content to lay down and fall asleep.

He could hear his Dadda in the garage from the little baby monitor next to his crib. He liked hearing him work on his car. It relaxed him. Almost like he was there with him, and little AJ loves his Dadda.

Although he was too young to know it, his Momma was just in the other room taking a nappie herself. You see raising little AJ while also working at the Two Whales is tiring for the mother of two, she also had to get some rest. Little AJ loves his Momma.

Then, suddenly, little AJ was lifted into the air by a man he didn't recognize. The man was taller than his Dadda, but he knew how to hold little AJ. Little AJ didn't cry. He wasn't much of a cryer. He looked at this man with curious eyes. Little AJ is not old enough to remember people specifically, but he can recognize faces. And this face he did not recognize. It was not his Dadda, nor was it big brudda.

"You must be the new brat."

The unrecognized man bounced little AJ on his hip. Ordinarily, AJ would squeal in excitement, but instead he stared, curious at the strange man.

"Doesn't look like your big sis lives here, huh? Well, just in case you didn't know, Little One, your big sister has a debt she had to pay. I intend to make her pay in full."

Little AJ gurgled.

"You are a handsome little guy, aren't ya? Word of advice, kid, listen to your elders in the future. Not that you'll remember this."

The strange man then placed little AJ back in his crib. The strange man smiled. It was a rather crooked smile. "I'll say hi to your big sister for you, Little One."

Little AJ gurgled as the strange man left out of the window. In the garage, Dadda sighed.

"Don't worry, AJ, Daddy's coming. And he's bring your big sister and some friends."


	6. V: Perfect

_**Dakota**_

 **June 13th, 2015**

 **10:52 a.m.**

Dakota was over at Chloe's. To be more specific, Dakota had spent the night at Chloe's and throughout the night they debated ways to keep Stella busy today.

Jamie had shocked them all when he told them that he was going to propose to Stella. Although, it probably shouldn't have come as a surprise to any of them. It seemed like the two were destined to be together.

Jamie counted on them to keep his girlfriend busy while he, Warren and Kyle all helped him shop for the precious ring. Chloe, Max, and Dakota herself all stayed up til the wee hours of the evening, brainstorming ideas to keep Stella away from Jamie. Since Stella dropped the bomb on Jamie, they had been nearly inseperable. Well, more than usual. They better come up with a damn good excuse to seperate them.

A movie was too trivial. They could lie and say that Jamie had a family function or emergency, but that would worry Stella even more. Anxiety probably wouldn't be good for the baby.

In the end, they decided to treat Stella out for a manicure. The only way to make it plausible was for all of them to get one. Chloe vehemently disagreed at first, but, in the end, she relented.

Dakota woke up first. Which probably was best. She would take the longest to get ready, because, she thought snarkily, she actually _cared_ what she looked like.

She styled her hair into twin buns, letting the rest of her hair fall over her left eye. She wore a black crop top, black leggings and a denim mini jacket. She thought she looked cute.

With a loud yawn, Chloe hip-checked her way into the bathroom. Chloe was dressed in only a black bra and orange shorts. She haphazardly "fixed" her hair and burped while scratching her back.

"Morning," she grumbled cheerily.

Dakota rolled her eyes playfully. "I still don't know what he sees in you."

Chloe smirked. "He's sees a lot more of me than you are now. Are you seriously going out like that? It's going to be hotter than Satan's nutsack out there!"

Dakota shrugged. "I'm from New Zealand, Chloe. I'm going to be a lot hotter than the weather here in Oregon."

"Whatever you say," her punk friend replied with a smile.

"You ready for a manicure, Anarchy Incarnate?"

"Oh, yes, Princess. You know I _live_ to be pampered for. I'm pretty much a queen already."

Dakota laughed. "Alright, Your Highness. I'm done in here. You can take over."

"Finally. How long does it take to get that whole bun look?"

"Well usua-"

"That was a retorical question. I don't actually care," Chloe laughed.

Dakota playfully shoved her friend before leaving the bathroom. "Is Max up?"

"Hells no. She's been lazy as all hell since coming home from Seattle. You might have to wake her up."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll get the ice bucket."

"Now you're talking. I'm gonna get changed into something more comfortable. You wake her hella lazy butt up."

"By "something more comfortable" you mean borderline slutty yet somehow still classified as "punk rock", right?"

"Hey," Chloe teased, "you're the one in the crop top."

Dakota frowned. Chloe had won this round. Her friend smirked before shutting the door in Dakota's face.

"I guess I'll wake Maximus then," she called to the door.

Dakota turned away from the bathroom and headed to the back of the apartment. Sure enough, Max was sound asleep on her and Warren's bed. Dakota could recall a time, just over a year ago when Max would have been asleep on Dakota's bed. A part of Dakota always felt a little miserable around Max. She knew that she ruined a seemingly perfect thing with her, but that was a selfish thought she tried to drown. Max and Warren belonged together, it's as simple as that.

Dakota honestly did think of getting an ice bucket, but she dismissed it. That might be a little _too_ mean. And besides, Max wasn't too hard to wake up. Their failed relationship was proof.

Dakota cringed. It probably was best to stop reflecting on the past.

Max flipped over onto her side, facing Dakota. She wore a cute, slight smile on her face. Her bangs littered her face and her tiny hands curled up under her chin.

Dakota felt her pulse quicken ever so slightly. She missed having someone to wake up next to. She had been so lonely.

Although, she supposes with all the shit she's done, maybe she doesn't deserve to have someone.

Dakota leaned down and gently put a hand on Max's shoulder. "Hey, sleepyhead," she muttered. "We need you to wake up."

Max's only answer was a grumble.

"C'mon, Maxie. We have a busy day today."

"Five more minutes," Max muttered cutely.

Dakota allowed herself a smile. She really is adorable. No wonder why she liked her the instant she saw her. "Sorry, sweetheart, either I wake you now or Chloe wakes you later. And we both know you don't want Chloe to wake you."

Max sighed before eventually opening her bleary eyes. "You're probably right."

Dakota gave her space. Her brunette friend sat up and stretched, her tiny arms rising high in the sky. The action squeezed the most miniscule sound out of Max's throat. A sound that sent a shiver down Dakota's spine.

Dakota cleared her throat. "I'll leave you alone to get dressed and…" _Don't picture her naked…_ "...stuff. Don't fall asleep or anything or else I'll send Chloe!"

"Okay," Max laughed. "I promise I won't. Thanks Dakota."

Dakota semi forced a small smile. "No problem."

Dakota fished her phone out of her pocket. She needed a distraction. Anything to keep her thoughts away from Max. Something to keep her mind from imploding.

As she swiped through and around social media, she jumped just the tiniest amount when her phone rang. She glaced at the caller ID.

 _Victoria_? She thought skeptically. They hadn't even said a word to each other since graduation. Not that she resented Victoria or anything, but she just didn't have the time for the blonde. Dakota knew that Victoria was pretentious and insecure, but she had a soft spot for her. There were times when Victoria was genuinely cool.

She shrugged. She might as well answer.

"Hey, Vic. What's up?"

"Hey."

Dakota raised her eyebrows in surprise. Victoria sounded almost… resigned. Depressed even.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, not really…" Victoria then went on to explain her dilemma. Suddenly, her attitude did not seem out of character. As Dakota heard of Victoria's unfortunate break up with Nathan, Dakota felt a twinge of sympathy. As her story unfolded, the sympathy grew.

Victoria's confidence was shot. She's became a shell of her former self. Even from one 10 minute conversation, she could tell that this Victoria was not the same one that she knew in school.

By this point, Max and Chloe had finished changing and they were eyeing Dakota skeptically. Dakota just motioned she would need a minute. Victoria is her friend. She had to be there for her.

Victoria wimpered on the line. She had started to cry while pouring out her soul to Dakota. Dakota still sympathized, but she couldn't help but try to find a way to get Vic off the line so they could get Stella.

"Are- are you doing anything, Dakota?" Victoria asked in between sobs.

 _Oh God._ Now she was stuck. She didn't want to leave Victoria alone. Not the way she is now. She had never heard Victoria this upset, and she didn't want to leave her alone like this. On the other hand, she knew Max wasn't that friendly with Victoria. Even worse, Chloe was the exact opposite of friendly with Victoria. Hell, besides Brooke she probably didn't have a worse enemy.

"Uh," Dakota replied. She decided to buy herself time. "Give me a second."

She decided she had to give it a try. Jamie needed her, but Victoria also needed her. Maybe she can convince Max and Chloe to relent and let Victoria come with them. To Dakota's knowledge, Stella and Vic didn't have any bad blood.

Victoria's only reply was to snuffle snot up her nose. Gross. At least she replied with an "okay" right after.

Dakota put her hand over the receiver and turned to her two friends. The two girls looked at the Kiwi with inquisitive glances.

Dakota sighed. "It's Victoria."

Max nodded, although she just looked more confused. Chloe, on the other hand, growled angrily and crossed her arms.

"Tell her to fuck off," Chloe boistered belligerently.

Dakota shook her head. She mentally cursed life for putting her in these binds all the time. She knew she had to be very persuasive to convince Chloe to give Vic a chance.

"Look," Dakota began hesitently. She licked her lips to buy time to find the perfect combination of convincing words. "I know you guys have some history…"

Chloe scoffed. "That's putting it mildly. Let me remind you she had her boyfriend and his dumbass minions fuck up Kyle last year."

"Well, that boyfriend just broke up with her after coming out as gay to her."

Max raised a hand to her mouth in shock while Chloe seemed unimpressed. Both Dakota and Max stared at Chloe's nonpulsed reaction. "What? It's not much of a surprise. I saw it coming a mile away."

Max just shook her head. "Yeah, I'm sure you "called it'."

"Sure did. Surprised he didn't try any butt stuff with Warren. He always seemed all over him."

"Anyway," Dakota cut her off. "Victoria's destroyed. Nathan was her everything."

"Serves her right," Chloe interjected.

Dakota took a risk by putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey. She's been through a lot, just like we all have. We're all hurting, Chloe, and she's my friend. Let me help her. Can we take her with us? Max doesn't really have any beef with her, and neither does Stella. Can you put aside your hate for today?"

Chloe looked at her, and she could tell she was considering. Something about Dakota's soft, humble tone got through to her.

Chloe sighed. It was true they had all suffering. Although none of them wanted to admit it, they had all gone through shit, and the only way they were able to mostly overcome it was each other.

She decided to lean on Max to make a decision. "Max?" Hopefully Max would back her up and they could all forget about Bitchtoria.

Max shrugged. "Victoria helped me pick out my prom dress. I kinda owe her one."

Chloe uttered a curse. "Fine, invite her. But if she starts shit…"

Dakota smiled, "I'll handle her." She took her hand off the receiver.

"Hey Vic, wanna get a mani and a pedi?"

 _ **Kyle**_

 **June 13th, 2015**

 **3:55 p.m.**

The mall. I haven't been to one since I moved. I'm not sure if you could guess, but Chloe isn't exactly a fan of shopping malls. Maybe it's the crowd, maybe it's the "mindless zombies that populate the menial cesspool of generic thrift stores."

Honestly, I'm just surprised she knows that many multi-syllabic words. I'm just kidding, I love her simple linguistic dialect.

I sound like I read the dictionary for fun, don't I?

Anyway, I found myself at the mall with Jamie and Warren. He didn't really need us, but we thought we'd support him while he shopped for the best diamond to ask Stella to marry him.

And Chloe says I'm cheesy. I'm honestly a little surprised Jamie didn't ask Stella's parents their blessing to marry her. Not that I think they won't get married even if they said no.

He wanted to go to some fancy jewelry store. Warren and I quickly advised him to go to a mall instead. It'll probably be cheaper in the long run, and, they probably had multiple different jewelry chains.

Once we arrived, we looked for a directory. Sure enough, on the top floor were multiple jewelry chains. We were sure they all had a decent assortment of engagement rings.

The three of us took the slowest moving escalator up to the top floor. Seriously, this thing made snails look like NASCAR.

"So," I motioned to Jamie, "excited to propose?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I think we're ready to take the next step."

"What about her parents?"

I wasn't sure we were going to broach that subject. It was pretty common knowledge that, even though they mended bridges for the most part, Stella's parents weren't too pleased with their future grandchild on the way.

Jamie scratched the back of his neck. We arrived to our summit. Our trio got off the Sloth Escalator to walk to the first store. "They'll be happier with us married then with us having a 'bastard child'."

"Hey," I interjected, "I'm a bastard, and I think I turned out just fine."

Jamie allowed himself a smile while Warren chuckled. "I don't have anything against… uh… bastards. It's just the point. Besides," he said with a wistful smile. "I think I could spend my life with her."

I kinda envied him, to be honest. Obviously, not the kid thing, but the fact he was so sure that Stella and him were forever was admirable. It must be freeing to never have that doubt in the back of your head.

"Well," Warren let himself be heard, "no matter what happens, man, we'll all be here for you."

"Ditto," I agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Jamie replied as we approached the first store. "I'd do the same for you."

We muttered our thanks while Jamie browsed. I caught Warren glance at the multitude of rings gleaming in their displays. I also noticed Warren's mouth form a frown. I couldn't help but feel a little worried. I remembered just a few months ago, Warren and I were at a jewelry store out of town to pick out his ring.

"Hey," I whispered to catch Jamie's attention.

He looked at me, curiosity written across his face.

"I'm gonna talk to Warren for a bit. Tell us when you're ready to move on or whatever when you're done."

Jamie nodded. "Will do."

Gently, I grabbed Warren's elbow and led him to the railing. Together we overlooked the people below us on the lower floor.

"What's up, man?'

Warren looked at me in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "I saw the way you looked at the rings. Are you still going to propose to Max, or are you getting cold feet?"

Warren's expression grew softer. I knew I hit the proverbial bullseye. "I don't know anymore, man. After the stunt she pulled…"

I had a feeling. Warren seemed happy, but I had a feeling there was more to it. Chloe insisted he was fine and he'd let it go, but I had a hunch that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Yeah?" I asked. I decided to play it dumb. I wanted to let him tell me how he felt, rather than tell him how I thought he was feeling.

"Yeah. I just can't help but think of us being married. What if something goes wrong and she leaves me again? What if she never comes back this time?"

"Well," I tried the optimistic approach, "she did come back."

"She did," he sighed. "But I'm doubtful. I shouldn't be doubtful if I want to marry her right? You and Chloe are perfect together and so is Jamie and Stella. I dunno, man."

I took a moment to digest this. I felt bad for him, but I decided to tell him the truth.

"I have doubts sometimes too, man."

Warren looked at me with wide eyes. Apparently he was shocked. "It's true. Why else do you think I haven't gotten my ring?"

"Cause Chloe doesn't believe in marriage?"

I chuckled. "No, nothing like that. It's all 't get me wrong. I love Chloe, I really do. She can just be really hard to deal with sometimes."

"Yeah. I get that."

"Thanks. But seriously, Warren, everyone has doubts, especially about the good things. Like that person down there," I pointed to the girl on her cell phone, "she could be doubting whether or not she actually wants the dog she has. Or over there," I pointed to a woman holding her baby, "she could be wondering if having that kid is really worth it."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I think when you love someone, like really love someone, you stick with them. Even if you start to doubt it all. Because, honestly, dude, I couldn't imagine life with out Chloe. So I stick with it. Through all the fights, through all the miscommunications, through all the struggles, I want her and only her. Cause I just have this feeling that she's it, ya know?"

"Yeah," Warren said with a smile. "That's how I feel with Max. I guess you're right, Kyle. I guess there isn't such thing as perfect."

"You have that right," Jamie interrupted our bromance moment. "They didn't have the ring I wanted."

I chuckled. "Well then c'mon, Jamie. We have other stores to check out. Who knows? Maybe there is such a thing as perfect."


	7. VI: The Last Good Day

_**Kyle**_

 **June 17th, 2015**

 **2:04 p.m.**

I was home alone. Chloe was off at a job interview, while Max and Warren are on a date. Jamie took Stella out to propose, turns out we did find the perfect ring for them.

Nearly everyone had something to do today except for myself. I was left to my own devices at the apartment, which I was perfectly fine with. I was busy playing the XBox online with several of my friends back from my old home.

As I quit for a small break to grab some food, my phone rang.

"'Ello?" I asked in between bites of sandwhich.

"Hey," Dakota answered in her distinct Kiwi accent. "You doing anything?"

"Just on the XBox," I recalled while grabbing some Kool-Aid. "Surprised you're not on."

"I thought about it. Everyone is gone here and I just don't feel like being here alone. Mind if I come over?"

I shrugged, then realized she couldn't see that. "Yeah, I'll come pick you up. Give me… 5 minutes?"

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem. I'll be there soon."

Dakota has been hanging around with us a lot lately. Not that I minded, she was instrumental in Warren getting better and for us burying the hatchet with Victoria. Not that I'm still 100% okay with her, yet.

I put on some decent clothes before grabbing the keys to our shared car. I listened to music as I drove to Dakota's house. I had just learned of her condition a few weeks ago, and, despite kinda wanting to be home alone, I wanted to let her come over. Partly because of sympathy, partly because I do like hanging out with her.

She walked out of her house looking casual. She wore a Green Lantern shirt that was tied at the bottom to show the barest hint of skin, denim shorts, and black shoes. I could tell she felt lazy with a red snapback worn over her light brunette hair.

"Hey," I greeted her politely. I reached across to open the door for her.

"Thanks," she muttered. She sat down heavily in the passenger's seat next to me.

"You doing okay?" I asked quietly. Hesitently, in fact.

"I'm okay," she sighed. "The place between my ears isn't something I like to face alone. I'm sorry for pulling you away from your friends on the XBox."

"It's not a problem." I pulled the gear shift to reverse out of the driveway. I started to drive my way back to the apartment. "I told you any time you need any of us, we'll be there."

"I know."

We didn't say anything else the rest of the way. I could tell Dakota was not in the mood, and to be honest, I just wasn't sure what to say. How do you help a friend during a depressive spell without sounding condescending?

Dakota stared out the window. She glanced at the green lawns and the birds flying high into the blue sky, but I could tell she couldn't care less about nature. I couldn't imagine how heavy her thoughts were.

We pulled to a stop back in the apartment complex's parking lot. I got out and pulled my keys into my pocket. I wanted to get out of the summer heat as quickly as I could.

Dakota hesitated before finally swinging a tan leg out of the car. She attempted to pull herself out of the vehicle before she fell. It seemed like she just tripped on nothing.

I stopped watching after she had pulled a leg out. I had just assumed she would be okay. It wasn't until I heard a curse and the sound of a body falling on concrete that I knew.

"Shit!" Dakota cried on impact. "Goddammit!"

"You okay?" I had turned around and kneeled. I stuck out a hand to help my friend up to a vertical base.

"No," she answered emphatically. I could tell she was trying to hold it together, but she couldn't stop her voice from shaking. Reluctantly, she took my hand. I pulled her up gently. Her elbow had been scraped lightly, but it bled slowly.

She glanced at it, and sighed. "I'm falling apart, Kyle. I'm losing it."

I understood the gravity of the statement. We had seen her shaking and losing "it" for a couple of days now. None of us wanted to say it. Partly because we knew it'd bring her down, partly because we didn't want it to happen. Saying it out loud would make it _real._

"Let me help you back inside," I offered.

"Okay."

I felt so awful, but there wasn't anything I could say to help her. We all knew this was going to happen. We all knew that the clock is ticking, but for it to happen so soon to her was heartbreaking.

She didn't need much help, admittedly. Still, she shook and was slightly unsteady on her feet. I took her by the elbow (her good one), and guided her into the living room. She sat down heavily in the couch, almost reminiscent of sitting in the car.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you need anything? Like food, some water?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm fine. I'll play some games though."

"Cool, what do you wanna play?"

"Mm," she considered. "Still got the Wii U? I'll kick your ass in Mario Kart!"

I raised her small smile with a chuckle of my own. "It's a deal. Although we both know you'll kick my ass."

"Uh, that's the point."

At least she was smiling.

We played for more than two hours. Different games, of course. I wasn't going to let her kick my ass for over 120 minutes.

"If it's all the same to you," she sat the controller on the table after the round of Call of Duty. "I think I'll take that drink now."

"I couldn't agree more," I replied whilst setting my own controller down.

"I'll go grab some H20. What do you want?"

"Same thing, please!" she called to my back.

"Will do," I waved.

I walked in through the kitchen door and let it shut softly behind me. I hummed a song to myself as I dug in the fridge for some water bottles. I grabbed the two remaining ones in the back of the fridge before closing the door.

I took one step, and then I felt, rather than saw the muscular, tattooed arm wrap around my throat.

Choking. I'm choking. I drop the water bottles on the floor and grab and claw on the arm over my neck.

I felt adrenaline bubble up in me and I kicked my feet up on the counter. I pushed off and slammed myself and the person behind me against the opposite counter top. I felt the grip over my neck slack, and felt a momentary relief.

Then before I could find a weapon to defend myself, the arm was over me again.

I tried to steuggle, but the person swung me around and my head hit hard on the refrigerator door. My vision became blurry.

"Stop struggling, kid, and you'll live."

Like I was going to give up that easily. I struggled as much as I could, but the man was too strong. My vision became even blurrier and I was feeling myself pass out.

Unfortunately, I was too far gone to do anything but watch the events unfold. Dakota walked in. Through the haze, I could hear her demanding to know what the noise was. I could only watch as the man behind me took out his gun and shot Dakota once in the chest.

I heard her cry out, and then I couldn't hear or see anything anymore.


	8. VII: Gone

_**Chloe**_

 **June 17th, 2015**

 **4:34 p.m.**

"Hey, buddy," I cooed at AJ. He had his tiny hand wrapped around my finger. He literally is adorable. My job interview went well. I'm hoping they call me back sometime soon.

Life was looking good. Kyle and I are great, Max is back, Jamie and Stella might be having a kid, but they're good. Hell, even Victoria and I have become acquaintances.

The only one not doing well is Dakota. But that isn't my business. In fact...

The blare of police sirens tears me from my thoughts. Obviously, I'd heard police sirens before, but it was how _close_ they were that startled me. That, and feeling that the sirens were heading towards my apartment. Suddenly, I had a bad feeling that something was going on. But, I dismissed it.

I watched AJ gurgle for a little longer. I still couldn't believe I had a baby brother.

After I gently laid down AJ to sleep in his crib, David burst into the room. I didn't even bother paying him any attention. He's always bursting in and out everywhere.

"Chloe, get your stuff. We need to go."

"Why?" I snarked. "Do we have to rescue a kitten stuck in a tree?" I lightly gripped my hands around the bars of AJ's crib. The mixture of snark and AJ's adorable nature relaxed me.

"Chloe, I heard on the police snanner in the garage. Those sirens are going to your apartment."

My hands, once slack against the crib, now became vice like. My knuckles became whiter than a winter frost. The first image that came to mind was Kyle lying, bloody and broken on the floor.

"You're serious?" I whispered.

"Dead serious."

I was too far gone to appreciate the grim irony in that statement. Instantely, I ran out to my truck while David ran to his car. Along the way, David hurridly explained that the neighbors called the cops after hearing gunfire.

Once I arrived, I shot out of the truck like I was shot out of a canon. I raced up the stairs before hands reached out to stop me.

"Ma'am, I can't allow you to go in there."

Who was this bitch? She was just below my height, with caramel skin, dark brown hair and a grim expression. She had to be Hispanic. Probably a pig too.

"Let me through," I demanded. "I live here."

I could tell the cop was going to give a cutting remark before her partner showed up. He was tall and bald with dark skin.

"Are you Chloe Price?"

"Yeah," I quipped. "Let me in. This is my apartment."

"I can't let you do that." The black officer, who I saw was Detective Andersen, put his hand up to stop me from getting past him.

His partner stepped around him and grabbed me by the elbow. "The apartment is now a crime scene and we need to ask you to leave."

I jerked my arm to shake off her grip. Like hell, I'm leaving.

"Where the fuck is Kyle?"

Detective Andersen looked at his partner, Detective Mendez apparently, and answered stoically. "That's what we're wondering."

"For the last time, I don't know where he is."

I've sat in this humid ass room for over an hour. The pigs have been interrogating me. They honestly think that I know where Kyle is. I've been growingly steadily more irate with their ignorance.

"You're wasting time!" I growled. "Instead of trying to interrogate me, you should be out trying to find him!"

To say I was worried about him was an understatement. I couldn't stop imagining him broken in an alley somewhere, desperate for help. I needed to find him, _now._ Being stuck in a police precinct won't help. The only problem is, these pigs won't budge.

"Can I leave now?" I asked after the last round of poorly worded questioning. "I'm not under arrest or anything right?"

"Not yet," Detective Mendez replied. Detective Andersen meanwhile dug a couple of poloroids out of his pocket. The first one I could see was Dakota. It was her senior photo from graduation. Why would they show me this?

"What's your relationship with Dakota Reynolds?" Detective Andersen asked while he sat in the seat opposite of me. He folded his hands together in a patient manner.

"I don't see why that matters," I grunted in aggravation. "We're good friends. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Detective Andersen's features softened. "Dakota Reynolds is dead."

It took me a second to process that. I felt the blood drain from my face. I looked from Andersen to Martinez, just hoping one of them was bluffing.

"You're shitting me," I whispered.

"It's true," Detective Martinez piled on. She produced more photos. These photos were different. They were a collection of crime scene photos. I felt bile rise up in my throat, just looking at the gruesome nature of the images. Dakota was shot twice in the chest. Even that, it looks like, wasn't enough to kill her. She bled out right next to the couch.

"Put those away. Please," I begged. I can't describe how repulsive it was to see those pictures. A very good friend of mine, gone, just like that.

God, why does life keep shitting on us? We all knew Dakota was on borrowed time, but she deserve to be gone so _soon._

The discovery of Dakota's death depressed me. The fire in me was snuffed out. Fear engulfed me even harder, pinning me to the chair and making me immoble. I swallowed the lump developing in my throat to no avail.

"She was last seen going into the apartment with Kyle. The only thing is: Dakota is now dead and Kyle is missing."

I felt exasperated. "I told you, I have no idea where he is."

"You know what I think?" Martinez slammed her hands on the table. She was getting just as exasperated as I was. I was starting to imagine myself as a cop. Ew. I like breaking the law, not enforcing it. Plus, I'd be practically… David…

Double ew.

"I think, Dakota and Kyle were more than friends."

I shot up off my chair. The seating object screeched backward and fell to a heap. It irked me that Martinez's only reaction was to shoot me a cold, unsympathetic glare. I loathed her.

"What the hell are you implying?"

"I'm saying," she spat back, "that maybe your boyfriend and Ms. Reynolds were more intimate than you think."

"There is absolutely no fuc-"

"And maybe the lovers had a fight!" she cut me off. "Maybe she threatened to tell you of the affair. We found evidence of a confrontation in the kitchen. Blood splatter and the angle in which Ms. Reynolds suggests that she might have been the target."

Then, the bitch got way too close to my face. I wanted to slap her, but I knew that would not be a wise move. I don't know what she was trying to do, did she think I was trying to protect Kyle? They obviously don't know him if they think he cheated on me, let alone murdered Dakota.

"I think," she continued, "that he didn't want you to find out. So he kills her before she has a chance. Then, he disappears. You don't have to protect him, Chloe."

I snorted so hard that I received a head rush. This "Detective" must have been new. "Let me tell you why that's bullshit," I began.

Before I could get into it, a familiar face waltzed through the door.

"Detectives," Officer Barry interrupted, "I'll take care of this one."

"No, we got this," Martinez attempted to push him away.

"That wasn't a request, that was an order."

With a frown, the duo pair of detectives left the room. I couldn't help but smirk and wave sarcastically at the departing assholes. Good riddance, all of them.

Officer Barry let them leave before focusing on me with cautious eyes. I immitated his glare with an irritated attitude. I hoped he wasn't going to try to interrogate me further. I was already tired of this shit. I wished none of this were happening right now. I wish that I would wake up from this nightmare and find myself next to Kyle in bed. Then, I could get up and try not to vomit from watching Max cuddle up beside Warren. And maybe Dakota is asleep on our couch again, the free loader.

Sadly, life doesn't work like that. Barry sat in the chair opposite of me. "Please sit, Chloe."

"I'd rather stand, Officer Barry."

Officer Barry let a small smile slide onto his lips. "It's Sergeant now, actually."

I turned away from him and crossed my arms. I wasn't in this mood for this shit. "Congrats," I said tonelessly.

"I know you're upset-"

"Upset doesn't even begin to describe how I feel."

"It gets worse, Chloe."

I grunted unflatteringly in irritation. "When doesn't it?"

"Fair enough. You remember Damon Merrick?"

"Of course, I do," I shot back. "The bastard that nearly put me in a hospital. What about him?"

"He's escaped."

I let that sink in a moment. I wasn't even angry anymore. I became overwhelmed in depression. My thoughts slowed down from a million miles an hour to a traffic jam.

But I was able to work one thing out. "You're only telling me this because you think Damon kidnapped him."

"It's his M.O. Damon can't stand to be one uped. He'll come for you hard, especially after he blames you for putting him in prison."

Fan-fucking-tastic. "I need to get back to my apartment."

Officer, I mean, _Sergeant_ Barry afixed me with a hard look. "I can't let you do that. If Damon is after you, then going back to your apartment is suicide. No, we'll have to move you to a different location."

I slammed my fist down on the table. My wrist immediately stung from the connection, but I did not show it. "I can't just abandon my life!"

"I'm not asking you! We can't risk you, even if we think it'll bait him out."

"No way, absolutely not!"

"It's not up for discussion."

So here I am, stuck in some loser hotel while they try to find Damon. Yeah, that's right. They stuck me in some hotel. I asked them to _at least_ stick me back at my mom's, but they said "No, we can't guarantee Damon won't find out where your parents are!"

So I'm stuck here, nervously pacing around the room. I would leave, but they stationed an officer right outside to "watch over me".

The sound of the door opening scared the shit out of me. I turned to see Max's tiny body barreling towards me. Our arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace.

"I am so sorry," Max whispered.

"Ditto," I sighed back. "Hey, War."

"Hey," he patted my shoulder awkwardly. "They'll find him, okay?"

"Maybe," I replied morosly. "I need you two to do me a favor."

The couple answered in unison. "Anything."

"I need you two to distract the police officer down there."

"Why?"

"I have my own reasons. I just need to go back to the apartment."

"Yeah, okay," Warren nodded. "I have an idea. We'll create a diversion and you can make a dash."

"Okay. Let me borrow your car."

Max tossed me her keys. I swiftly put them into my pocket. I readjusted my beanie before sitting on the bed. "Let me know when the diversion is set up, and I'll go."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll know."

I wasn't sure if I should appreciate the mischievous grin Warren gave me. I raised an eyebrow but let him and Max leave. Now I wonder how exactly I would know.

 _BANG_

I wolf whistled. Although it wounded distant, I was impressed by the velocity of the explosion. I didn't think Warren knew how to make a pipe bomb, let alone want to use it to divert a cop.

Quickly, I scrambled out of the room. From there, I sneaked my way down to the parking lot. Fortunately, I didn't arouse any suspicions before hopping in Max's car. I peeled my way out of the parking lot and zoomed my way to the apartment.

Minutes later, I parked the car on the side of the road just a block away from the apartment. "What do you want to bet the door is locked?" I whispered to myself.

I dug out my credit card as I approached the door. Easily, I popped the lock and slid my way in.

Shit. It really was a crime scene. There was blood all over the floor just before the bathroom. Kitchen utensils and wall particles filtered the floor.

I wanted to see the destruction. Hearing about it and seeing it in photos was completely different than seeing it in person.

I gasped at the horror of it all. I sank to the floor and stared at the linoleum covering the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I could spot a wallet under the fridge. I slid onto my belly and dug my way under. My fingers teased the leather before the wallet skittered away like a scared rat.

I cursed under my breath. I finally got the wallet and pulled it closer to eye level.

It's Kyle's wallet. Inside, I found some cash and his debit card. The worst find was the photo. It was creased from being tucked in the fold for so long, but I could easily make out myself and Kyle at Christmas.

I felt the air leave my lungs like I had been punched by Mike Tyson. I closed my eyes tightly and fought off the tears that welled up my eyes.

A few haggard breaths later, I reach into the top cabinet and through the secret compartment and pulled out the Captain Morgan I had been saving. I choked down a few swigs and felt a little better.

I staggered my way out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Dakota's bloodstains haunted me. Just yesterday, we were all having fun together, now all that's left of her is a stain on my carpet.

I sighed. I sank to my knees and moved the couch a quarter of an inch to the left and lifted the floorboard to reach my stash.

Inside, I found a note. That piqued my interest. No one, not even Kyle knew my hatch, except…

Dakota. She must have crawled over to the couch and somehow left me a note.

 _Chloe,_

 _Some guy took Kyle. I don't know who he is, but he knew you. He said something to Kyle, my ears were ringing too loud to make it out. But it wasn't a random break in._

 _I'm dying. Fuck, it hurts. I know I joked about dying a lot, but I never thought I'd get shot to death. Figures._

 _Tell everyone I'm sorry. You, Max, Warren, Kyle, Jamie, Victoria and Stella. Especially my parents. Fuck, my dad. Tell him I'm sorry, the most of all. I love all of you._

 _In a way, I'm glad. I didn't want to slowly waste away while all of you live your lives. The last time I was happy, I was with Max. I know I ruined that. Tell her I'm sorry about that too._

 _I can't write anymore. Sorry if you can't read this. I love you, Chloe._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Dak._

I dropped the paper to the floor and sank to the floor. I cried myself to sleep on her stain.


	9. VIII: Swerved

_**Chloe**_

 **June 18th, 2015**

 **6:21 a.m.**

I woke up to the sound of footsteps. Despite my fatigue, I rushed over to the corner of the room. I grabbed the nearest weapon I could find, a baseball bat from Kyle and I's room.

I squeezed myself in the corner an waited in anticipation. My breathing became shallow. My adrenaline spiked.

"Chloe?"

I felt the breath I didn't know I was holding release into the (assumedly) morning air. The adrenaline I felt receded slightly. "Yeah," I called to Sergeant Barry. "I'm here."

He stepped into the room. Immediately upon seeing me, he shook his head disdainfully.

I put the bat down with a heavy sigh.

"I had a feeling you would come back here."

"Guess you know me too well," I muttered back tiredly.

"Too well," he agreed. Then, he slapped a pair of handcuffs on me!

Now, I was wide awake. "What the fuck!"

Sergeant Barry made a sympathetic look before raking my arm behind my back and hooking my other wrist in the handcuffs. "Chloe Price, you are under arrest for tampering with a crime scene. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be…"

I thrashed and jumped away from Sergeant Barry, but I couldn't get free. I cursed him and tried to shake him off.

Eventually, I ran out of fight. There's only so much I could do with my hands handcuffed behind my back.

After one last look at the apartment, I was escorted unpleasently into a police car. The last thing I saw before we drove away was a peach colored van.

Hours later, I was escorted back into a hotel room. After being led to the pricinct and processed, I honestly thought they would put me behind bars to "keep me safe."

That wasn't the plan. Barry insisted that I continue to stay at a hotel. Instead, I would be placed under "house arrest" with around the clock police protection and limited visitation. It sucked ass, but apparently they thought it would keep me "safe".

It was all bullshit. Yeah, I trespassed into a crime scene, yet, it was my apartment. I had every right to see the aftermath. To see what happened to my boyfriend. To Dakota.

Now, I'm stuck. Max and Warren, and even Jamie and Stella promised me that they would investigate. It's not that I didn't believe in them, but I still felt frustrated. I should be the one out there, finding him. I should be the one that saves him. Not Arcadia Bay's "finest". Not Max and Warren. Not Jamie and Stella. Me.

Sergeant Barry and some cop I had never seen named Officer Summer Barkley took me to my "safe house". She was stern and untalkative, something I could agree with. I was in no mood for small talk. Or any talk, for that matter.

My stuff from the other hotel room was moved unceremoniously to here. Sure, everything was put away all neat and organized, but it seemed soulless. This organization was the work of some ABPD employee with nothing else to do.

After I scoped the joint, Officer Barkley roughly told me to sit down. Sergeant Barry then attatched some bracelet to my left ankle. Apparently, if I stepped too far off the property line of the hotel, the bracelet would alert the cops. They would swarm to my location, aided by some GPS tracking system.

Basically, I was the police's fucking dog. With an electric fence to boot. The bracelet acted as a collar.

After his explaination, I remained silent. I stewed quietly in my anger.

Sergeant Barry sighed. "Chloe, you know this is only temporary. Once we find him, you can go. This is only a precaution."

"Just find them. And make it fast."

He knew that was all he was going to get out of me. After a few words to Officer Barkley, he left. Officer Barkley regarded me like dirt under her shoe, but I couldn't care less. I was too preoccupied in my own head.

How did he find us? I know it's not like we tried to remain hidden. Hell, I didn't even know he was after me until now, because of those bastards working at the ABPD.

This was hella strange. I looked up on my phone for news of the past week. Surely, if he had broken out recently, there would be news about it. His arrest was a big deal then, his breakout would be a big deal now.

Lo and behold, it was. There were hella articles talking about his breakout. Several news outlits agreed he somehow befriended a guard and with this unknown guard, escaped. There were several videos of him escaping in a police van. The license plate seemed weird, like I had seen it before. Then, I remembered. The peach van! The same license plate was on there!

He must have switched it after he escaped, so if they ran the plates it would come up as a police vehicle! It seemed a little too obvious, but Damon wasn't that smart.

Now comes the troubling part, I can't tell Max and Warren. If I did and they found the van, and if by some chance it _did_ lead them to Damon, they'll bring the cops in. I can't let that happen. Damon would kill Kyle the second he sees a cop.

No, he wants me. I'm sure of it. I'm the only one that can save him.

I stood up and paced. Officer Barkley watched me like a sleepy dog. She was lazy and incompetent and I wanted to leave.

Acting out of spite, I opened the door to the room. I didn't know where I would go.

"Going somewhere?" Officer Barkley drawled.

"I just need some fresh air." _And for you to get off my ass._

"You know where he is, don't you?"

That took me aback. She looked deep into my eyes, like she was trying to get the truth out of me.

Perhaps this was my chance. Maybe I can get Officer Barkley to let me go and find him myself.

"I think so. I won't tell you unless I can go. All offense taken, but you fucks are hella incompetent."

Officer Barkley snorted. "What, you think you can take Damon Merrick? Some scrawny 19 year old punk?"

I gritted my teeth against her insult. I didn't want to make her angry, she would never let me go then. But hell, she got my age wrong. Weren't cops supposed to know everything about their victims or perps or whatever?

I opened my mouth to speak, but Officer Barkley gave me a whimsical look before standing up and walking over to me. She kneeled down and worked on my ankle bracelet. Within a minute, she had finished doing whatever the hell she was doing to it.

"Uh, thanks." That's all I could think to say. I never would have thought she would have released me so easily.

"I'm using you as bait," she explained. "I adjusted it. The sensor will no longer call for backup, but I will still be able to track you on GPS. You find him, and we'll come as backup."

I nodded. The surprise was wearing off, but I still couldn't believe my fortune. Finally, a cop who understood! Even if said cop wants to use me as bait, still.

After a stiff nod, Officer Barkley excused me. Now it's my turn, I'm going find you Kyle.

 _ **Kyle**_

 **June 18th, 2015**

 **A few hours later**

My head still throbbed. To be more accurate, my neck still throbbed. It felt sore too. I hadn't talked since I last spoke to Dakota. I still couldn't exactly process the image of her being shot. I can't help but feel as though it was my fault.

If only I hadn't invited her over. If only I was strong enough to fight off Damon. It was true that in a morbid sense, she was supposed to go before either of us, but she never deserved to be shot.i She didn't deserve to die.

All I felt was hatred and guilt. I hated Damon for what he did to me. But especially for what he did for Dakota.

He introduced himself to me, the sick bastard. After I first came to, he was there. I tried to fight. I was strapped to a chair. My wrists bound by tape to the arms, my ankles to the legs. My eyes covered by a blindfold. He had also taped around my mid section to hold me to the chair.

He laughed at my face. I spewed curses towards him, but of course he also had my mouth taped.

He never tortured me, like I expected. He mostly bragged about who he was, figuring out where we lived, and what he wants to do to Chloe. He fed me terrible sandwhiches and let me drink water, all the while knowing if I said or did anything he didn't like, he would hurt me in some way.

I hated myself for being here. I hated being used as bait to lure Chloe. I hated feeling useless. I hated being hopeless. I hated knowing that I was going to die. It was only a matter of time.

He probably sensed that I had given up. He cut my wrists and tied them together with tape in front of my body. He claimed it was because he was tired of feeding me like a little child. Which was probably the truth to some degree.

I don't know how long I was there. I don't know how long I sat there and took it. I almost wanted to be tortured, just to break the monotony.

After some time, Damon removed the blindfold. This was only a slight relief. I didn't think I'd ever see color again.

Not that there was much to see. Aside from Damon and his clothes, the most color I could see was the brown of an old warehouse, or possibly a tenement.

I decided we had to be in some sort of old, abandoned building. Perhaps a warehouse or factory building. A mill maybe, but not the mill Brooke had Max, Warren, and Dakota.

I was tired. I nodded off from time to time, but it wasn't enough. I was constantly paranoid that each breath would be my last. That I would die in my sleep.

I had been awake for a while. It was impossible to keep track of time when there was nothing to base it off of. There were no windows as far as I could see. There was not a clock or anything measureable. I could have been here for a couple hours or a few days. I just couldn't tell.

Damon walked back into the room I was held in. He carried a tire iron and wore a smirk. "How's it going?" he asked sarcastically.

I didn't even attempt to answer.

He continued to talk casually. "They arrested your girlfriend."

I lifted my head to send him a curious look, but that was all I could muster.

"She was tamporing with our crime scene. I saw it happening. Your girlfriend is predictable."

He stowed the tire iron in his tool box sitting just a couple meters away. Not for the first time, my eyes caught a pair of industrial scissors. I wished for the umpteenth time that I could somehow get my hands on them.

Damon grabbed a chair from the back of the room and brought it to my attention. He heaved a case of beer to rest in front of him.

This was his new favorite hobby. He loved slowly drinking from his beer bottles and boring me to death about his boasts. His claims about what he would do to Chloe used to terrify me, now I only saw them as an annoyance.

He took a swig from his beer and smirked once again. How he could drink that piss was anyone's guess.

Damon continued his spiel, but I tuned him out. I had gotten used to his monologues.

A loud bang erupted from the back. I became much more interested in my surroundings. Perhaps salvation had come.

I sat up as straight as I possibly could in my chair. I tried to spot the newcomer barging in, hoping against hope it was the police and not Chloe. She would just put herself in danger. She wasn't a match for Damon.

Or so I thought.

Damon heard the noise. He wasn't deaf. He disappeared into another room, a finger to his lips, silently commanding me to be silent.

"Hmmmm!" I called to the newcomer. What I'm doing might he dangerous, but at least my cavalry knew I was alive.

"Kyle?"

 _Fuck._

"Go get help, Chloe!" I yelled into the duct tape. Unfortunately, the tape muffled my plea.

"It's okay!" Chloe stage whispered. "I'm going to get you out of here."

She smartly checked her corners before approaching me. I tried to tell her about Damon disappearing into the other room, but that came out was groans.

Chloe stepped closer to me. She was nearly on top of me. "I'll cut you free, okay?"

"Mmmmm."

I saw Damon sneaking up behind her. Chloe must have been ready, however, because she pulled a gun and fired.

I heard the sound of Damon getting hit by a bullet to the shoulder. He grimaced, but I don't think Chloe's shot hit home well enough. In a rage, Damon charged the closing distance.

He swung wildly with a crowbar, but Chloe ducked just in time. The momentum from Damon's haphazard swing propelled him to my lap.

I laced both of my fingers together to form a giant fist. I smacked him across the jaw. With a sickening _crunch,_ he slumped to the ground. I winced. My hand felt like I dipped them in Mount St. Helens.

"Thank God," Chloe cried.

She ran over to me and tried to tear the tape, but it was too strong. "Mm!" I called. I made a motion for the scissors with my fingers and nodded my head at the tool box.

Chloe nodded her head emphatically. She rushed over to the tool box and frantically searched. Finally, she found the scissors.

"The cops should be on the way. They're tracking me on the GPS. I just traced the license plate back to this warehouse. From there it was just a matter of getting here."

She raced over my way and cut off the binds on my wrists. From there I ripped off the tape on my mouth. She continued to try to talk to me, but I just gently grabbed the scissors and cut the tape around my waste. Chloe waited for me to finish. I tried to hurry. Just after I cut my right leg free, my heart stopped dead.

Chloe grunted in surprise after Damon struck her across the back with the crowbar. I hastily attempted to cut my other leg free, but stopped after a bullet almost lodged itself into my wrist.

I glanced up at Damon in trepidation. A bead of sweat slid down my throat, while a lump formed in my throat.

"Don't you fucking move," Damon growled.

I stayed statue still. I knew the barrel of the gun was now aimed at my head.

"Decent shot, Price. Next time, though, finish the job."

He lifted his leg. I could do nothing but watch Damon slam his foot down brutally on Chloe's left knee. I nearly yarfed hearing the sickening _crunch_ of Chloe's knee snapping on the concrete.

Chloe yelped in pain. But he wasn't done.

Savagely, Damon lifted the crowbar. I knew what was coming. I closed my eyes, but that wasn't enough.

I heard the _twack._ I heard Chloe scream in agony. I forced my eyes to open. Chloe's right arm was bent at an awkward angle. He broke her damn arm.

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

I was numb. I couldn't feel anything at all. I glanced up at Damon.

"Wrong place, wrong time," he remarked.

He heaved the crowbar upwards. "Of all the fucking girlfriends, you had to choose her."

One last swing from the crowbar, and all I could see was black.


	10. IX: Nightmare

_**Just one more chapter and an epilogue and this story is done! Thank you for sticking with me for so long, but an ending is planned out and the story will have a definite finish in just a few days!**_

* * *

 _ **Kyle**_

 **June 18th, 2015**

 **4:54 p.m.**

By the time I came too, I had an even worse headache. My vision was blurry and I felt woozy. It was hard to focus. If I had to, I would diagnose myself with a concussion.

For a second, I forgot where I was. I tried to move my arms, and found I was strapped to a chair.

 _Of course,_ I remembered. I was kidnapped by Damon Merrick and Chloe had stupidly tried to come to my aid, alone.

 _Chloe._

I had to save her. I wasn't going to fail her like I did Dakota.

I shook the cobwebs out of my head. I had to focus. To my right, I focused on Damon standing in front of Chloe.

Damon finished patching up his shoulder. Then he wiped the blood off of his lip. "Your boyfriend packs a punch. But, I promised you I won't hurt him."

"Just do what you want with me," Chloe muttered weakly. "Leave him alone. Please."

Damon chuckled before using the tip of a knife to tip Chloe's chin upwards. "I never would've expected the great Chloe Price to grovel at my feet. But, I suppose you have no other choice. How noble of you to sacrifice yourself."

He chuckled again. "Now, let's put that aside, Price. I haven't been able to have any _fun_ for the last few years, because of you. You're not the best, but you're not bad." His grin became even more disgusting to look at. I was glad when he turned his back to me.

I took the opportunity to check my own situation. I don't believe Damon realized I was conscious. This might be my only chance I had to save her.

Both of my arms were taped behind my back. My mouth was taped, again. But the strange thing was, only one ankle was taped. It seems in his rush, or whatever, Damon forgot to tape my other ankle. Maybe I can use that to my advantage.

While Damon talked, I gently scooted the chair over to a half full beer bottle Damon abandoned near me. It was a long shot, but I had a plan…

I made a mistake of looking up. Damon had just cut Chloe's bra off. Her breasts came spilling out as if a dam had burst. Chloe flinched, but made no move to try to stop him. I remembered she couldn't anyway, because of her broken arm and leg.

I knew what Damon was intending to do, and the thought flew me into a blind rage. I kicked the bottle and it flew skyward. Somehow, the bottle connected with the side of Damon's temple and smashed to dozens of pieces! Perhaps my football kicking worked out, but regardless, I needed a new plan.

One look at Chloe though, and I realized that all plans had to go out the window. My reaction had rewarded me with stunning Damon. He wouldn't be down for long.

I did the first thing I could think of. I tipped my chair backwards. I tilted my head downwards to prevent smacking my head against concrete. I felt the back of the chair shatter under my shoudlers. Digging around, I found a splinter from the broken chair. Praying to whatever god there was, I took the splinter blindly and wedged it into my binds. After a few precious seconds, I felt the tape's grip slack. With all my might I managed to break free. I used my new tool to cut my other leg free.

Damon stood up. "Still have some fight left, boy?"

The bastard was smiling. I fought off a wave of nausea.

"Once I kill you, I'm going to start with her. And it's going to be _rough._ "

With a primal scream I didn't know lied inside me, I grabbed the nearest object I could find and heaved it at Damon. The chair struck him in the chest. Prepared for my projectile, Damon merely staggered backwards from the impact.

I rushed recklessly, but not before finding my next nearest weapon I could see in my red rage: the industrial scissors next to Chloe.

Damon pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed to fire, but I was too fast. Losing the ability to think, I swifly drove the scissors deep into Damon's abdomen. The gun knocked loose from Damon's grip and skittered across the floor.

His screams only fueled the hot blood in my veins. I remembered all the things he did to me, Chloe, and Dakota. Adrenaline fueled my lust for revenge. Using the scissors, I drove Damon Merrick into a wooden banister. Unsurprisingly, the force of his body slamming into the banister shoved the scissors deeper into Damon's abdomen. Now, only the handle was visible. Even that and my hands were covered in his blood.

Damon wasn't defeated yet. He reached into his pocket and brought forth his knife. Reacting on pure instinct, I dodged the knife swipe just in the nick of time. Only a shallow cut told the world of his desperate attack.

I countered with a punch across Damon's jaw. The blow knocked the knife lose from his grip. Bending at the waist, I picked up the knife.

Damon gripped the scissors. Maybe he was thinking he could remove them and fight back, but it was too late. He was too weak. He had lost so much blood.

He didn't deserve it. But I wasn't him. Twisting the knife to face him, I plunged the knife into the left side of his chest.

"Fuck," Damon muttered. "Good job, kid."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't anyway. I still had the tape on my mouth.

"Of all the boyfriends I had to piss off, I just had to choose you."

Damon allowed one more smirk. He breathed his last breath, while still attached to that damn banister.

The breath from my nose sounded completely unnatural. I released the knife. The handle now too slick with blood. A ringing in my ears drowned out Chloe calling my name.

I felt out of body. As if I was watching myself take a few steps back and sink to my knees. I glanced down at my hands. The blood soaked, stained hands.

The hands of a murderer.

That's how the cops found us. A half-naked Chloe in binds. And me, a murderer, staring at his own damn hands.


	11. X: Survivor's Guilt

**September 30th, 2015**

 **9:32 a.m.**

Chloe was right. Kyle was here.

The trio watched him approach the gravestone. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans with a red beanie against the cold. He kneeled in front of the gravestone, the wind breezing through his clothing.

Slowly, Stella, Chloe, and Jamie got out of the car. Slowly they approached the tortured boy. When they got close enough, Chloe stopped them with a single hand.

"I'm going to go talk to him, okay? Alone."

They didn't like it, but Jamie and Stella nodded. They whispered tiny little reassurances, but nothing they could say could quiet the storm of anxiety bubbling in Chloe's belly.

Three months had passed, and nothing was the same. Gone was the boy she knew. The boy, almost man, who laughed at every single thing. The boisterous, oftentimes obnoxious, boy she unexpectedly fell for.

In his place was someone she hardly knew. He was quiet and skittish. He never smiled, not anymore. He was timid and anti-social.

He had allowed his hair to grow out on his head and on his face. His eyes were eternally red. Underneath those eyes were dark circles.

She could not stop his nightmares. She merely became a part of them. It was true, he turned into someone else.

Chloe longed for who they used to be. They were the couple everyone envied. They weren't perfect, but they made it work. They were stuck together like glue, but now that glue seemed to have desolved.

Now, every time he sees her, he runs as if the sky is falling. They rarely speak. Chloe couldn't remember what it was like to kiss him. To hold him against her chest. She didn't want to let him go.

If he heard her approach, he didn't let her know. He removed the beanie from his head and placed it compassionately in front of the grave.

She didn't even have to look at the grave to know who it was. Still, she glanced anyway. Dakota Reynolds' tombstone mocked her. Mocked him the most of all.

"I thought you'd be here," she whispered coaxingly. She placed a considerate hand on his shoulder, perhaps to relax him.

"Yeah," he gently shook her hand off his shoulder. "I'm here."

"How many times have you visited her grave?"

"Every day since the funeral."

She wanted to reach out and hold him, but she knew he wouldn't allow it. He had changed so much, and it hurt her heart to witness it.

She took a deep breath. She tried to push down her hurt feelings to console him.

"You need to let go. It wasn-."

"It was my fault, Chloe," he cut in sharply. "I'm the one who invited her over. I'm the one that failed to stop Damon before she was shot. Don't tell me it wasn't my fault. I could have saved her."

"But it wasn't your fault! She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time!" Chloe felt her frustrations boil over. In the back of her mind, she knew that a shouting match would not win Kyle back over. And oh, how right she was.

"Your right!" A revelation seemed to appear over Kyle's face. Chloe knew that she was about to be in deep shit.

"It's your fault!"

"How is it my fault?!"

"If you had told me about your history with Damon, maybe this all could've been prevented! Dakota might still be alive!"

 _If you continue to lie to a loved one, it will hurt them worse when they find out the truth. The thing that will make that boy run isn't who you are. The reason he'll run, if he does, is because you don't trust him._

Was David right? Was Chloe's only secret from her past going to destroy their relationship?

"I never meant to keep Damon a secret! I didn't want you to hate me. I didn't want you to run from me."

Kyle grew quiet. He returned to staring at Dakota's tombstone. Finally, he spoke quietly. "It's too late. I'm transferring to the University of Pittsburgh in a few days."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

He snorted. "I guess you know how it feels when someone you trust keeps a secret from you."

If Chloe's heart hurt then, it hurt now. She felt it practically shatter into a billion pieces. "I-," she sobbed. "I deserve that. My idiocy killed Dakota and almost killed you, almost killed me. But please," she clutched onto his forearm desperately. She wanted to anchor him to her. She wanted everything to revert to how they were before. Before the insanity of Damon Merrick.

"Please don't leave like this!"

Kyle opened his mouth. It seemed like he wanted to say something but changed his mind. He removed Chloe's hand delicately. "Goodbye, Chloe."

He turned to walk away. With one last effort, Chloe yelled drastically, "Please don't go; I love you!"

Kyle stopped just a few steps down the hill. He turned with a tear in his eye. "I-"

Chloe and Kyle hesitated, gazing into each other's eyes. Chloe felt she saw the old Kyle appear for just a split second before he was absorbed. After a shaky breath, Kyle shook his head.

"I have to go. Goodbye, Chloe."


	12. Epilogue: Destiny

_**Jamie**_

 **September 5th, 2028**

 **12:54 p.m.**

"No way. _Absolutely no way!_ That is _not_ how they broke up!" AJ complained.

"No, it's exactly how they broke up!" My beautiful daughter, Dawn, turned to me. "I read the memoir," she told me proudly.

Dawn was the child born when Stella first got pregnant. You could tell she is Stella's, because she looks like an exact clone of her. A 13 year old replica that is. The only main difference was her personality.

AJ has grown so much since the infant we all came to know. He's outspoken, yet surprisingly gentle, like his sister. He loves his brown hair long. He's grown into a handsome 14 year old man.

He and Dawn have become best friends since their first meeting. The two were practically inseperable.

I raised my eyebrows. "You read your Uncle's memoir?"

Dawn rolled her eyes at me. "Duh! You and Mom never tell us the full story!"

I shook my head in amusement. "You know I told you not to read that. There are very mature themes in that book."

Dawn scoffed while AJ continued to complain. "There's no freaking way that's why Chloe and Kyle broke up. Chloe always told me that they "grew apart.'"

Dawn laughed. "Your sister lied to you, AJ. I read the memoir. I know."

I wanted to laugh, but Dawn was supposed to be in trouble. "Yes, AJ, she's right. Even though Dawn was told _not_ to read Kyle's memoir, what I just told you both is true. Kyle broke up with Chloe at Dakota's grave because he blamed himself for Dakota's death. A part of him may have blamed Chloe, but he was so racked with guilt that he couldn't stay with Chloe. He had nightmares that she was dying too, and that he couldn't save her."

"Is that when he got the drinking problem?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Dawn!" AJ and I replied, scandalous.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You don't just ask that…" AJ facepalmed.

"Correct, AJ," I confirmed. "That's a very sensitive topic for your Uncle Kyle, Dawn. You should know better than that."

Dawn looked down, obviously chastised for her behavior. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. I think you've been hanging out with Aunt Max too much."

"Maybe a little."

"I have her to blame for starting your detective habit. Besides," I decided to change the subject. "I thought you read the memoir?"

"I only read half. Partly because I felt guilty for disobeying you, partly because I left it at home when we left for the wedding."

"Hmph."

While the two teens bickered, I checked the time. "Alright, kids. We only have a few minutes before we go back to the church. I'll just give you two a brief rundown of everything else."

"Awe," AJ whined. "I like the detail. Except the parts where you said Chloe and Kyle kissed and the… other stuff. That's my sister."

"Yeah," Dawn agreed. "It's like you know the exact wording of the book."

"Well, I helped him write it," I replied with a satisfied smirk. **(A/N: yes I broke the fourth wall. Deal with it.)** "Like I said though, we don't have enough time to go into detail, so I'll give you both a brief rundown:

As you both know, your Aunt Max and Uncle Warren settled down. Uncle Warren got his degree at Oregon University and became a chemistry professor at Blackwell. Aunt Max became world renowned photographer and philanthropist. She took a brief break when they had their daughter, Halley."

"She's so cute," Dawn interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, she's something else," AJ muttered.

"What was that, AJ?" Dawn warned.

"She's a little brat is all I'm saying…"

"You take that back! She is an angel!"

"You're only saying that because you babysit her!"

"Kids! Enough!"

"Sorry, Dad."

"Sorry, Uncle Jamie."

I waited until they were ready for me to continue before I soldiered on. "Regardless, as you both know, Aunt Max is pregnant with their second child."

"Obviously, as you well know, Stella and I would continue our education while managing to raise you, Dawn."

Dawn beamed at the recognition.

"And then, of course, after we both had graduated, we had your brothers: Michael and Liam. Of course, your mother became a mathmatician. I used the photography classes to help me become an author."

"A New York Times Best-selling author!"

"Geez, Dawn. If you're going to keep interrupting, maybe Uncle Jamie shouldn't finish the story."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"No worries. And yes, Dawn. I did make the New York Times. Anyway, you kids don't know the rest of Kyle and Chloe's story. As I said, Kyle went to the University of Pittsburgh to start a band. Meanwhile, Chloe became a graphic artist and made her own decent living.

Kyle's band took off. They aren't the next Rolling Stones or anything, but we have heard them on the radio.

They dated different people. I'm sure both of you remember them. Chloe dated Matthew, Vanessa, and Courtney. Even got engaged with Courtney for a small time.

Kyle dated different people too. You guys may not remember Ash or Jamey."

"I bet that must have been difficult for you, Uncle Jamie."

"Tell me about it. I'm sure the both of you will remember, Zoe."

"She was a terrible influence," Dawn recalled.

"She was a bitch," AJ added.

"AJ," I warned. "And yes, Dawn, she wasn't a good influence. She showed him the party scene. And this is when his drinking problem really started to take a bad turn.

He kept refusing to get help for it, until one faithful day. You see kids, there was a reason why we always did two different holiday parties. Whether it was Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, etc, we always had two parties to avoid an awkward conversation between Chloe and Kyle. Hell, even at our weddings we worked to keep them as seperate as possible.

One year, Kyle accidentally mixed up the dates of the Thanksgiving party. Maybe this was due to the drinking, Zoe, or whatever, but he and Chloe had a run in.

It was awkward, as you can imagine. But they eased it out, and started talking before Zoe came back into the picture. Needless to say, she didn't appreciate Kyle talking to his ex, but that was the catalyst.

Chloe became worried for Kyle. Only, she couldn't do anything because Zoe kept her away. We don't know why he did it, but one day Kyle decided to dump Zoe and check himself into rehab, and he's been clean ever since.

Next holiday, Easter, we got tired of throwing two parties. We remembered that Kyle and Chloe got along well enough, and we were tired of playing shenanigans. Kyle offered to bring the band, even though they were on hiatus, to meet you, AJ-"

"It was sweet! Paul and Aaron were the coolest!"

"Yeah they were. Anyway, Chloe and Kyle hit it off again. I don't know if it was then, or after that day, but they reconciled. A year later, on their first show back, Kyle stopped the show to ask Chloe to marry him."

A new voice came into the room, adding to the final parts of the story. "It was a pretty good show, all things considered."

Dakota's younger sister, Piper, entered the room. With her were my beautiful, yet fraternal twin sons, Micheal and Liam. Michael took a little more after his mother while Liam took more after me. Both of them shared my eye color.

Holding Piper's hand was Max and Warren's four year old daughter Halley. She took after Max, with her freckles and eyes, but she retained her dad's nose and hair.

Piper smiled. "You guys ready to go? It's nearly time, best man."

I stood up smiling. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's get this show on the road."

The two of us each guided the kids back to the lighthouse on the east side of Arcadia Bay. When we arrived, Piper took me aside. "Kyle wants you to meet him in his room. I'll take care of the kids, okay?"

After I thanked her, I left the kids with her to carry out my duty. Kyle appointed me as best man and had asked me to distract the kids while he and Warren finished setting up. I.e. Warren was getting Kyle mentally prepared for the wedding. Warren and I decided that I was probably the better of the two of us when it came to dealing with the kids. Warren was on "husband patrol".

Thankfully for me, Piper was ready and willing to help me distract the kids.

Going to the back of the lighthouse seemed the most plausible solution. I thought about knocking on the oak door, but I decided against it. I knew we were already pressed for time.

Warren saw me entering first, "Oh cool, you're back."

"Hey, Warren. How is he?"

Warren lent me a small, somewhat tired smile. He had grown well since 2015. He looked the same, only slightly taller. He had cut his long hair down to a reasonable length. "He's okay now. He went to the bathroom."

"He freaked out, didn't he?"

"Of course he did."

"And after weeks of promising us he wouldn't be the one to freak out." I shook my head mockingly.

"Tell me about it."

It was true for both Warren and myself. Before either of our weddings, we freaked out just before with anxiety and doubts. It first happened to me, and I had to lean on the both of them to get me to that alter. The same thing happened to Warren. We both knew it would happen to Kyle, even if he denied it.

"How bad was it?"

Warren chuckled at the memory. "He tried to cut his own hair. Insisting it had to look 'perfect'."

"Jeez."

"He almost did it too! He had the razor on and nearly touching the front of his head before I unplugged it."

"That's almost as bad as mine!"

Just when we were about to reminisce, Kyle exited the bathroom. He looked fresh in his tuxedo. His hair was short, but slightly styled for the occasion. He had finally shaved his face. He was right, he did look ten years younger fresh faced. "Hey, Jamie! Glad to see you back. How are the kids?"

"They're good. I'm glad to be back."

He surprised me by pulling me into a hug. "Thanks for always being here. You too, Warren. Thank you for always having my back."

"We're family," I answered. "It's what we do."

Our bonding moment was interrupted by the rapping on the oak door. David entered then. He looked slightly miffed, but he put on a handsome smile. A fatherly smile.

"It's time."

Kyle took a deep breath. He adjusted his tie. "Okay, I'm ready."

The rest of the ceremony passed by in a blur. I smiled at little Halley being the flower girl. I shook my head at my boys being the ring bearers. But hey, I was still proud. They're just goofballs.

I grinned at Max, the maid of honor. I gave the other treatment to the others that appeared. Of course, I blew a kiss to my wife Stella and the kids (to their embarrassment).

When Chloe came out, I almost "awed" with the rest of the crowd. She did look magnificent (although she wasn't a Stella by any means) in her dress. She went with a simpler approach. There was no long bridal trail as far as I could see, the veil was short, but acceptable. She even added her own flair to the dress, with some "fashionable" rips to in the hip and leg, though not too many.

She looked similar to the Chloe of 13 years ago, but just enough differences. Her hair had reverted back to its original all blue setting, but she had shaven the left side of her head and let the right side grow long. It suited her.

She also walked with a slight limp from the incident. No one would ever guess unless they knew her history.

She really did fit the bill of a "punk" bride.

One look at the Kyle's beaming face told the world exactly how he felt.

One look at Warren and Max, Stella, plus Chloe and Kyle standing at the alter together, caused me to reach an epiphany. Life works in strange ways, but we each found our own paths to happiness. Even if it took some longer than others.

As a kiss sealed Mr. and Mrs. Sherman's union, I finally understood how destiny works.

 **Author's Note: Well, this Collide. Honestly, this story was never planned by me, but it's funny how things work out. Speak originally started as a story idea by Master Assassin Ezio 9 (Jamie), but he let me have it (thanks by the way).**

 **Then, an idea formed for a self-insert story with Chloe which became Everchanging. It was never supposed to be a series. But I loved writing Dakota so much, my first original character, that I thought I'd add her. I thought, "why not add to the continuity?"**

 **Then, Jamie had the idea for Collide. At first, I was a little skeptical. But as the story unfolded, as the characters grew, I started to warm up to the idea.**

 **Killing off Dakota was hard. I loved her as a character, but I wanted to give Damon more of the edge that Brooke didn't have. I didn't want to make the same cut and paste final battle/climax, so I wanted to make the stakes real. Killing Dakota seemed the best choice. RIP.**

 **The biggest problem I ran into: I had no ending. I know some people reading this would've wanted an extension from Chapter 10 with Chloe and my character dealing with the mental scars brought upon by the "Damon incident."**

 **The truth is, I thought about it. At the time, I had absolutely no plans on how to end it after the "Damon incident."**

 **I've always wanted to keep these stories true to life. Or at least as close to it as I could. If a couple went through something as dramatic as that, I doubt they would stay together for long. But I wanted to have a happy ending.**

 **A couple of days ago, I had an idea for** _ **this**_ **ending. It all started with "well what if Jamie, was telling this story to his kids?"**

 **Now, I finally had an ending. Where before I had been just throwing darts at a board, and nothing was sticking, now I had hit a bullseye, at least in my mind. I didn't have the idea for** _ **how**_ **they broke up until I had the idea for future Jamie telling this story.**

 **I understand if the ending is seemingly random, but all the problems I set to have for the characters were solved. Putting a chapter 11 or 12 or whatever just seemed like it was stretching out the story too thin. It didn't seem fun. It wasn't something I wanted to write, at least right now.**

 **But, this ending allowed me to tie up loose strings. It allowed me to bring a satisfying, cohesive end to the story. Yet it also gave me something to write about if I ever wanted to come back to the story.**

 **Well, that's Collide. I hope you enjoyed. I'm going back to work on the other story, "Your Name is Strange", and then I have an idea for a project in mind.**

 **Thank you,**

 **HU**


End file.
